


June... She called me June

by Zeb410



Category: The Handmaid's Tale (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeb410/pseuds/Zeb410
Summary: June... Elle m'a appelée June. C'est ce jour là que tout a changé pour nous. Mais avant ce jour, il y en a eu d'autres moins glorieux, d'autres que vous devez connaître pour vous faire une idée de ce qu'est notre quotidien et de ce que sera notre futur. Vous devez comprendre ce qu'est Gilead pour comprendre ce qui nous unit Serena et moi.





	1. Chapter 1

Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à l'auteur de The Handmaid's Tale.  
L'histoire commence au début de la saison 2. Elle concerne principalement la relation entre June et Serena mais d'autres personnages seront présents.

Chapitre 1:

Je regarde les murs blancs autour de moi. Blanc, le symbole de la pureté, le symbole de Gilead… J'entends le bruit de ses talons dans le couloir menant à la pièce immaculée dans laquelle je me trouve. Je n'ai aucun doute sur la personne qui vient me rendre visite. Cette façon de marcher, ce cliquetis des talons balancés avec charme et élégance, je le reconnaîtrais parmi des millions.

C'est elle.

Je ferme les yeux deux secondes et essaie de contrôler la colère qui envahit mon corps et mon esprit. Elle s'arrête derrière le grand rideau qui nous sépare. J'imagine qu'elle ne veut pas me voir. Qu'elle ne peut pas me voir.

-« Béni sois le jour  
-Béni soit-il » je réponds en gardant mon calme.  
\- Je constate que vous allez bien.  
-Oui madame Waterford.  
\- Excellente nouvelle

Je l'entends s'approcher lentement mais avec détermination. Je prends conscience que la suite de cette conversation ne sera pas une partie de plaisir.  
Elle arrive à ma hauteur et la crispation sur son visage me donne une nouvelle fois raison. Serena la garce est de retour !

-Je vais mettre les choses au clair. Toutes vos petites manigances, vos petits secrets, tout cela s'arrête aujourd'hui ! Je ne tolèrerai plus votre petit jeu. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Son regard est dur comme de la pierre. Elle sait qu'elle ne me fait pas peur, mais elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de vouloir affirmer sa supériorité. De me montrer que c'est elle qui tient les rênes du petit jeu que nous jouons depuis le début. Que c'est elle LA seule et unique maîtresse de maison et que je lui appartiens !

-Ne vous énervez pas Serena… C'est mauvais pour le bébé.

Elle me regarde encore plus furieuse qu'avant et je sens qu'elle pourrait me tuer sur place. Grâce à Dieu, elle est interrompue dans cette pensée lorsque son mari et mon médecin entrent dans la pièce. Ils ne le savent pas, mais ils viennent de me sauver d'une mort certaine.  
Je sais que je ne devrais pas jouer avec le feu avec Serena, mais cela fait partie de notre relation. Elle s'y attend. Elle dirige et ordonne et je me rebelle. C'est dans l'ordre des choses.

Alors que l'échographie a commencé, elle continue de me fusiller du regard en espérant me faire plier. Ce qu'elle ignore encore, c'est que je suis comme le roseau, je plie mais ne romps pas. Son mari l'interpelle pour découvrir le miracle que je porte en moi. Elle s'éloigne pour rejoindre le moniteur et je découvre une autre femme.  
Comment cette garce qui était prête à me sacrifier quelques secondes plus tôt peut soudainement devenir pleine de tendresse et de douceur. C'est à la limite du trouble de la personnalité à ce niveau-là. Ses yeux deviennent humides de bonheur, et j'ai envie d'hurler tellement ce que je ressens est en pleine contradiction. Je le vois, je le sens, elle aime déjà cet enfant. Mon enfant. Notre enfant à Nick et moi… Et rien que pour cette raison, je n'arrive pas à la détester complètement. J'aurais presque de la compassion pour elle. J'en suis à cette conclusion lorsqu'elle s'approche de moi et dépose un tendre baiser sur mon front, me laissant encore plus confuse.

-Que Dieu vous bénisse… me glisse-t-elle dans un murmure avant de partir.

J'y ai cru… Je l'ai goûté de près, je l'ai sentie. J'ai eu un aperçu de ce que pourrais être ma vie loin de Gilead, loin des Waterford, loin d'elle, Serena. Mais la réalité m'a rapidement rattrapée. Je n'ai pas réussi à fuir, Nick n'a pas pu me sauver, malgré tous ces efforts. J'aurais pu retrouver Luke au Canada, et nous aurions passé le reste de nos jours à essayer de récupérer Hannah, nous aurions réussi tôt ou tard et aurions vécu heureux. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé, non…  
Gilead ne m'a pas laissé vivre heureuse. L'avion n'a jamais décollé. J'ai été emmenée au centre auprès de tante Lydia, et maintenant je suis dans la voiture qui me ramène auprès de mes hôtes bienveillants et chaleureux. C'est ainsi que tout le monde parle du Commandant Waterford et de sa ravissante femme Serena. Nul besoin de vous préciser que je ne partage pas cette vision idyllique de mon couple de bourreau. Et vous voulez savoir ce qui est le plus ironique dans cette situation, tante Lydia qui me fait la morale en me précisant que je dois gagner leur confiance, leur montrer que je suis digne de recevoir cette seconde chance d'être accueillie dans leur maison. Bien sûr tante Lydia… Vas te faire foutre tante Lydia !

Je sors de la voiture fébrile, m'avance jusqu'au porche, et contemple devant moi les portes de l'enfer. Je sais déjà ce qui m'attend. J'y suis préparée.  
Le feu crépite dans la cheminée du grand salon, et j'attends résignée l'arrivée du couple diabolique.  
C'est lui qui vient m'accueillir le premier en me souhaitant un bon retour à la maison. Comme si cette demeure pouvait refléter la chaleur et la sécurité d'un foyer à mes yeux. Rien ici ne ressemble à l'image que j'ai d'une maison, c'est une prison. Ma prison individuelle jusqu'à l'accouchement.

Je découvre avec stupéfaction l'histoire qu'ils ont choisi de se raconter afin d'éviter tout déshonneur. Non évidemment. Leur servante n'a pas choisi de s'évader, de retrouver sa liberté, elle a tout simplement été kidnappée. Je me demande qui a bien pu trouver cette histoire. Ca ne peut-être qu'elle. Elle seule possède l'intelligence nécessaire pour sauver les apparences coûte que coûte. J'en arrive même à admirer son génie diabolique.  
Alors qu'elle entre triomphante et se place au côté de son mari, Serena me défie du regard. Une nouvelle partie commence entre nous. Et mon attitude lui laisse comprendre que je suis prête pour un nouveau round, et toujours prête à briser quelques règles pour gagner. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû lui faire cet affront. Je m'en rends compte quelques minutes plus tard dans le couloir qui mène à ma cellule, appelée ici chambre, lorsque sa main se pose violemment contre ma gorge et qu'elle me plaque contre le mur derrière moi.

-92 jours !

C'est la durée de mon escapade. Elle a compté les jours, je suis impressionnée. Son regard est un mélange de colère, de soulagement, de tristesse. Je peux voir combien elle a souffert pendant ces 92 jours. Se demandant si son enfant était toujours en vie, si elle allait avoir la chance de le rencontrer un jour, si elle connaîtrait un jour le bonheur de pourvoir le prendre dans ses bras. J'imagine parfaitement cette douleur, je la connais, je n'imaginais simplement pas que cette garce sans cœur puisse la ressentir. C'est complètement brisée qu'elle relâche ma gorge et me tourne le dos, me laissant l'opportunité de lancer, avec délectation, une nouvelle attaque.

-Serena… Souvenez-vous… Tant que mon enfant est en sécurité, le vôtre y est également.

La vie a repris son cours chez les Waterford. Tante Lydia est aux petits soins pour moi et le miracle que je porte en moi. Vu de l'extérieur, tout pourrait presque sembler normal. Mais c'est Gilead, rien n'est normal ici.

Je n'ai pas revu Nick jusqu'à ce matin. Et le voir dans cette cuisine, portant sa caisse de bouteilles vides, me réchauffe le cœur. C'est bon de le savoir là, juste à côté. J'ignore ce que je ressens exactement pour lui, mais je sais que c'est un homme bon, et qu'il fera tout ce qu'il peut pour nous protéger moi et son enfant. C'est le moment que choisi sa majesté Serena pour entrer dans la cuisine, surprenant ainsi mon regard suivant le père de mon enfant lorsqu'il passe près de moi. Je regrette immédiatement qu'elle ait surpris ce regard. Elle a maintenant l'avantage sur moi. Un moyen de pression pour me plier à toutes ses volontés. Je me maudis d'avoir eu cette faiblesse devant elle. Surtout aujourd'hui, le jour de la fête prénatale.

Parlons-en de cette fête prénatale. Qu'elle ridicule parade. Un simulacre. Comment ces femmes peuvent-elles se réjouir et célébrer la venue d'un enfant dans ces conditions ? N'ont-elles aucune retenue ? Célébrer le viol d'une femme sous leurs yeux par leurs propres maris d'autant plus. Qu'est devenu le monde ? Qu'est devenue l'humanité ? Bien que je me pose toutes ces questions, cette fête me fait doucement sourire. Je les trouve tout simplement ridicules, à savoir qui a offert le plus beau cadeau, à rire et s'émerveiller du miraculeux bébé à venir, en dégustant du champagne. Elles sont tout simplement pathétiques dans leurs tentatives de normalité, tellement pathétique que mon amusement laisse place à de la colère. Mes mains se crispent sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil dans lequel je suis confortablement assise, exposée comme un trophée au milieu du salon.

Et pourtant, c'est toujours Elle qui est au centre de l'attention. Elle qui reçoit toutes les marques d'affection, elle que l'on plaint d'avoir raté le premier trimestre de la grossesse, d'être peut-être passée à côté des premiers coups de pieds donnés par le bébé. Elle fait bonne figure comme toujours. Souriant à la ronde pour prouver que tout va bien, essayant de se convaincre elle-même que rien n'est perdu et que tout est à venir.  
Je devrais me taire… Je sais que je devrais me taire au risque de le payer plus tard, mais je n'y arrive pas, c'est au-dessus de mes forces. J'ai besoin de lui faire mal. Et ma seule façon de le faire est de lui balancer des vérités qu'elle n'a pas envie d'entendre.

-J'ai senti le bébé me donner un coup de pied pour la première fois hier soir

Le silence provoqué par cette déclaration et le regard confus et triste de Serena suffisent à me faire me sentir bien. On se contente de peu de choses lorsque l'on est dans ma position et que l'on s'apprête à subir ce qui va suivre.

Personne n'est préparé à l'humiliation qui va être la mienne dans quelques minutes. L'humiliation ultime. La privation totale de ma dignité devant témoins. La privation même de mon droit d'exister en tant que femme s'il en est que ce droit existait toujours à Gilead. Mais aujourd'hui est une étape supplémentaire dans cette folie qu'est devenue notre nouvelle normalité. Aujourd'hui je dois transférer spirituellement l'enfant que je porte à Serena. L'ultime humiliation.  
Pendant que tante Lydia m'emmène au sein de cette mascarade, je regrette d'avoir conscience de toutes ces choses qui m'entourent. J'aimerais ne pas savoir. Ne pas connaître l'issue de cette cérémonie grotesque. Mais il n'en est rien. J'entre à nouveau dans ce salon en toute connaissance de cause et remplie de rage.  
Elles sont toutes là, les femmes en bleues, celles qui forment l'élite de notre nouveau pays, les épouses, elles sont toutes là, formant un cercle et attendant ma venue.  
Mes amies, les autres servantes sont derrière, formant elles aussi un cercle, essayant de me soutenir mentalement dans cette épreuve qui m'attend.

Je pose mes genoux sur le coussin posé à mon intention et tends la main vers ma Némésis. Elle gagne aujourd'hui. Je me soumets. Elle est en position de force, elle debout et moi à ses genoux, lui donnant toute autorité sur moi et l'enfant que je porte.  
Serena porte son regard sur moi et commence la cérémonie. Je n'ai pas le courage de la regarder, de l'affronter du regard, je sais que cette bataille est perdue d'avance. Pas maintenant, pas ici, pour l'heure je dois ronger mon frein et surtout rester silencieuse, je ne dois pas lui donner satisfaction, surtout pas.  
Elle est là, implorant Dieu de laisser venir à elle cet enfant qui est mien, son désespoir n'est pas feint, il est réel, je peux le ressentir, mais rien ne peut pardonner ce qu'elle est en train de me faire subir. Rien au monde ne pourra jamais me faire oublier ce moment.

C'est complètement hébétée que j'assiste au rangement du salon après les festivités. Je ne réalise pas complètement ce qu'il vient de se passer, ou au contraire, je n'en ai que trop conscience. Je m'approche d'un landau et prend une minuscule chaussette blanche probablement tricotée à la main par une de ces femmes que je méprise tant. Les souvenirs de ma fête prénatale pour Hannah m'envahissent et avant que je ne réalise, je les formule à haute voix. C'est au moment où je vois Rita recevoir une gifle monumentale de la part de Serena que je m'en rends compte.

Si seulement elle avait pu me gifler moi se dit-elle. Je sais que cette gifle m'était destinée, il ne peut pas en être autrement. La violence avec laquelle elle a été administrée en est la preuve. Et je perds une fois de plus tout espoir de trouver un semblant d'humanité dans cette garce de Waterford.

Et alors que je suis anéantie, ayant complétement perdu foi en l'humanité, tante Lydia choisi de m'emmener faire une balade sur les quais. Devant le mur précisément. Ce mur qui représente la honte de Gilead et de cette nouvelle normalité. C'est ce moment qu'elle choisit pour me briser entièrement. En me montrant les conséquences de mes actes lors de ma tentative d'évasion, ce corps suspendu le long du mur, le corps de l'homme que j'ai forcé à m'aider et qui l'a payé au prix de sa vie. S'en est fini de ma dernière once de résistance. Je craque littéralement. Je m'effondre devant tante Lydia et l'écoute me dire à quel point il est important que je fasse amende honorable auprès des Waterford. Que je dois essayer de comprendre Serena, que c'est difficile pour elle, qu'il faut que je comprenne et que j'arrête de m'entêter. Il faut que j'arrête d'être June. Car June est responsable de la mort de cet homme, June a essayé de s'enfuir, June est responsable de toutes les mauvaises choses qui m'arrivent. Je ne dois plus être June. Je dois être Defred. Résignée et sans plus aucune force, j'abdique et renonce à être June. Je dois rentrer dans le rang. Je dois être sage et discrète. Je dois ne plus être, ne plus exister. Je m'effondre dans les bras de celle qui n'a cessé de me briser depuis notre rencontre. Tante Lydia. Ma tortionnaire devient mon réconfort. Et c'est la nouvelle réalité. La réalité de Gilead.

Pour aujourd'hui… Gilead a gagné.

C'est sous les yeux de Nick et Rita et la bienveillance de tante Lydia, que j'implore à genoux la permission de rester auprès des Waterford. Consciente que je ne le mérite pas encore, mais pleine de promesse d'être la meilleure servante qu'ils n'aient jamais eu. Les remerciant de toutes ces choses qu'ils ont faites pour moi. Je vois Serena sortir de la pièce contrariée, et quelque chose en moi se brise encore plus.


	2. Chapitre 2

JUNE

J’entends ses pas dans l’escalier. Le grincement singulier des marches dont le bois a travaillé pendant plusieurs années me hante. Ce son caractéristique qui m’informe à tout moment que quelqu’un va venir me rendre visite et ce ne sont jamais des visites de courtoisie. Il est tard pourtant. Je pensais qu’elle serait couchée depuis longtemps à cette heure-ci. Mais il n’en est rien visiblement. Je retiens mon souffle, allongée sur mon flan, et prie intérieurement pour qu’elle ne vienne pas me balancer sa victoire à la figure. 

La porte qui s’ouvre est loin d’être silencieuse, et instinctivement, je pense que si quelque chose devait m’arriver ce soir, quelqu’un aurait forcément entendu cette porte s’ouvrir. J’essaie de me rassurer comme je peux. Ses talons sur le plancher de la chambre me font l’effet d’un couteau que l’on enfonce dans mon cœur un peu plus à chaque pas.   
Je la sens s’assoir derrière mon dos, et commencer à relever le drap qui me couvre. Elle ne me demande pas mon autorisation. Elle agit ! Pourquoi me demanderait-elle la permission de pouvoir toucher mon corps, après tout, je n’existe plus. Je suis sa chose, je lui appartiens. Je serre les dents quand je sens sa main se poser sur mon ventre et sa tête sur mon flanc. 

Peut-être suis-je devenue complètement folle, mais la sensation de sa main sur moi, de son corps contre le mien, est agréable. C’est le premier contact physique que nous avons qui ne me fait pas frissonner de peur ou de dégout. Sa respiration est saccadée, comme si elle était submergée d’émotion. 

-Tout ira bien. Je te promets, tout ira bien. 

L’espace d’un instant, je me mets à espérer que ces paroles me sont destinées. Que Serena a enfin retrouvé un peu de bon sens et qu’elle est venue m’apporter son soutien. Mes espoirs s’évanouissent quand je l’entends clamer son amour à l’enfant que je porte comme s’il était sien. S’en est presque poétique de la sentir aussi fragile. Je l’imagine caressant son ventre rond, récitant des paroles réconfortantes d’une voix extrêmement douce. Je l’imagine heureuse. Et cette vision me fait froid dans le dos. Ou peut-être est-ce son corps qui se détache du mien qui me donne cette sensation. Ses lèvres qui se posent sur moi confirme que j’ai envie de plus. J’ai envie qu’elle reste auprès de moi, qu’elle continue de me bercer avec ses illusions du bonheur à venir. J’ai envie de sentir sa chaleur contre moi. Sa présence. 

Qu’est-ce-qui m’arrive ? Je devrais avoir envie de la projeter contre le mur, de lui cracher dessus, de la réduire en cendres pour ce qu’elle ose me faire subir, mais pas ce soir. Ce soir je suis résignée, ce soir je suis Defred et j’ai juste besoin d’un peu de chaleur humaine, pas n’importe laquelle, la sienne. 

Alors qu’elle s’apprête à quitter la chambre, je décide de tenter ma chance. Que peut-il m’arriver de pire ? 

-Madame Waterford ?  
-Qu’est-ce qu’il y a Defred ?  
-Vous pouvez rester si vous voulez… On ne sait jamais… Si le bébé se décide à bouger  
-Une autre fois peut-être, ce soir je suis fatiguée… me répond-elle doucement. 

Il n’y a pas de cris, pas de mot plus haut que l’autre, pas de reproches dans sa voix. Il n’y a rien. Juste de la fatigue, comme elle me l’a signalé. Et soudainement, la vérité me frappe. Pour elle non plus je n’existe plus, je n’ai plus de valeur. Plus assez en tout cas pour qu’elle prenne la peine d’être désagréable ou de me dénigrer. Je l’ai déçue, c’est de ma faute. Je suis responsable de tout ce qui m’arrive. Si j’avais été moins têtue, si je ne lui avais pas tenu tête depuis le début, peut-être que j’existerais à ses yeux. Peut-être qu’elle verrait en moi, non pas son égale, mais au moins une femme. Mais June n’a pas été sage… June n’a pas su se taire… June est responsable. June a fait des choses horribles par le passé, brisé un mariage, abandonné sa fille, June n’est pas quelqu’un de bien. 

-S’il vous plaît mon dieu, faites que Hannah me pardonne. 

June n’est plus, ne reste que Defred. La sage et soumise Defred qui ignore Nick lorsque celui-ci s’adresse à elle. La sage et soumise Defred qui se comporte comme elle aurait dû le faire depuis le début. La sage et soumise Defred qui décide de brûler les lettres, symbole de la résistance, que June avait caché. Dernier vestige d’une ère qui n’existe plus. 

________________________________________

Serena est revenue me rendre visite tard le soir, d’abord de temps en temps, puis plus régulièrement. C’est toujours le même rituel. Gilead n’est-il pas fait de rituel après tout ?   
Elle fume sa cigarette, puis vient me rejoindre. Je peux sentir l’odeur du tabac sur ses vêtements et dans le souffle de sa bouche. Cela ne me dérange pas. Je dirais même que cela lui donne un petit côté rebelle qui lui va plutôt bien. 

Comme à chaque fois, elle s’allonge le long de mon dos, pose sa main sur mon ventre tandis que sa tête repose sur mon épaule, et commence à parler au bébé. Mais aujourd’hui, sa voix n’est pas douce, elle n’est pas sereine. 

-Pour qui elle se prend cette vieille bique de Tante Lydia ! Hein… dis-le moi … Oser affirmer que je ne crée pas un environnement sain pour ta venue. Oser venir chez moi et me faire ce genre de réflexions ! A moi ! Moi qui donnerais tout pour que tu sois l’enfant le plus heureux et le plus aimé de Gilead ! A qui croit-elle parler ? 

Elle n’est pas en colère non. Elle est triste. Je le ressens. Ses larmes qui coulent dans mon cou laissent s’éloigner sa peine et sa détresse. Elle se sent impuissante.   
Elle ne peut pas porter cet enfant elle-même, elle est dépendante de moi pour assouvir son envie d’enfant, et cela la ronge. Elle n’est pas en colère contre moi, elle est en colère contre elle-même de ne pas avoir cette chance de pouvoir donner la vie. Si seulement June avait compris cela plus tôt. Cela lui aurait peut-être évité de disparaître. 

Je la laisse se libérer de son fardeau contre moi et m’endort dans la chaleur de son étreinte. Je sais que ce n’est pas moi qu’elle serre dans ses bras, je ne suis juste qu’un corps qui porte son enfant. 

A mon réveil, elle est encore là. Endormie à mes côtés, sa main toujours posée sur mon ventre. J’essaie de bouger doucement pour ne pas la réveiller et risquer de commencer la journée par une avalanche de reproches en tout genre, mais à chaque mouvement que je fais, elle resserre son emprise sur moi et me ramène un peu plus contre elle. 

-Reste encore peu… murmure-t-elle dans un demi-sommeil. 

Je ne sais pas si elle a conscience d’où elle se trouve et de à qui elle parle, mais je préfère me taire et lui obéir sans bouger plutôt que de subir ses foudres une nouvelle fois. Prudence est mère de sûreté à Gilead. 

________________________________________

Depuis l’intervention de tante Lydia, Serena et moi passons beaucoup de temps ensemble. Pour que le bébé entende sa voix, qu’il sente qu’il est désiré et attendu, mais également pour que je me sente détendue et que la grossesse se passe bien. Je mentirais si je disais que ces moments sont désagréables. 

Aujourd’hui, nous allons en balade. C’est ce que la maîtresse de maison a prévu pour nous deux. Prendre l’air, marcher, parler, enfin, surtout l’écouter, je m’abstiens toujours d’ouvrir la bouche inutilement. 

Rita vient me prévenir que Madame S, comme on l’appelle, m’attend. S comme Supérieure. S comme Son altesse Sérénissime. S comme le Sang que je vois sur le papier toilette entre mes mains. Je ne sais pas quoi faire de cette information. Je saigne, j’en déduis que quelque chose n’est pas normal, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire de cette information. June aurait su quoi faire elle. Elle aurait crié, elle aurait alerté la terre entière pour dire que son bébé était en danger, mais moi, Defred, je ne sais absolument pas quoi en faire. Je regarde le papier s’évacuer au fond de la cuvette et je me sens vide à l’intérieur. Aucun sentiment, aucune inquiétude, juste un grand vide immense et froid. Je ne sais pas si mon corps va pouvoir continuer à porter cet enfant, je ne sais même pas s’il en a envie. 

Serena tente de faire la conversation pendant notre balade, racontant les commérages du quartier, comme si nous étions deux amies marchant côte à côte. Je l’écoute à peine, juste assez pour pouvoir lui répondre lorsque cela le nécessite. Mon corps est avec elle dans cette rue, mais mon esprit n’est plus là depuis longtemps. 

Nous croisons Naomi Putnam et la petite Angela qui nous confie que cette dernière n’est pas très en forme dernièrement. Une poussée dentaire apparemment. A entendre les cris de la petite fille, je doute qu’il ne s’agisse que de ça et Serena n’est pas dupe non plus. S’il y a bien une qualité que je peux lui accorder, c’est son amour profond pour les enfants, elle sent que quelque chose n’est pas normal, et son inquiétude pour la petite se transforme en agressivité envers moi. 

-Ces balades sont pour nous deux ! J’apprécierais de ne pas être la seule à faire la conversation !   
-Bien Mme Waterford.   
-Oui Mme Waterford. Non Mme Waterford. Mais qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ?  
-Rien Mme Waterford. 

Elle est désorientée. Le regard confus qu’elle pose sur moi me le fait comprendre. Elle est inquiète. Pour la première fois, je vois Serena réellement préoccupée par ce qui peut bien m’arriver et pas seulement par le bien-être du bébé. C’est en tout cas ce que je me plais à croire. 

________________________________________

SERENA

Quelque chose ne va pas avec elle. Elle n’est plus elle-même. Il n’y a plus cette étincelle dans ses yeux, ce brasier prêt à enflammer quiconque lui tenant tête. Elle est différente depuis la fête prénatale. Non pas que son attitude docile me dérange, bien au contraire, et bien SI cela me dérange ! Où est passée cette femme impétueuse qui n’avait pas peur de me défier, où est passée celle qui aurait remué terre et mer pour se faire entendre ! Elle n’est plus… Cela facilite nos échanges bien sûr, mais l’idée même de ne plus jamais à avoir à me battre contre elle me déplait. 

J’aimais nos joutes verbales, nos regards insistants, notre lutte du pouvoir. Cela faisait partie du jeu pour la soumettre à ma volonté, mais maintenant que c’est chose faite, je n’en tire aucun plaisir. Quel plaisir pourrais-je retirer de sa servitude, elle que je considérais comme ma plus sérieuse adversaire. Elle n’est plus qu’une servante qui obéit à mes moindres caprices et désirs. Elle est brisée. Je l’ai brisée… 

Le constat est douloureux. Parce que malgré les apparences, je suis consciente de l’atrocité de ce que Fred et moi lui faisons subir pour le bien de notre nation. C’est un sacrifice qu’il faut avoir le courage de faire, et comme tout sacrifice, il s’accompagne d’une grande peine. Il m’arrive parfois, seule le soir, d’avoir envie d’aller soulager sa peine, de la réconforter, de la remercier d’être MA faiseuse de miracle, et puis j’y renonce. Quelle différence cela pourrait-il faire ? La situation resterait la même de toute façon.

Comme je ne peux pas la rassurer elle, je le fais avec mon bébé. Je me glisse dans sa chambre le soir, me blottit contre elle, et j’envoie tout l’amour que je peux à cet enfant qui sera bientôt là. Je lui chante des berceuses, je lui raconte mes journées, je lui parle de son avenir, de l’amour qu’il va recevoir, je lui parle de moi. De qui je suis, Serena Joy Waterford. Je ne lui parle pas de Gilead, du rôle que j’ai joué dans la formation de notre nation, je préfère lui raconter des souvenirs d’enfance, des souvenirs heureux. Je sais qu’elle ne perd pas un mot de tout ce que je raconte à mon bébé, mais cela ne me dérange pas. Je crois même qu’inconsciemment, mes mots s’adressent un peu à elle aussi. Pour lui montrer que je n’ai pas toujours été celle que je suis aujourd’hui, mais elle ne me répond jamais. 

Tout comme aujourd’hui, ses réponses sont brèves et succinctes « Oui Mme Waterford, non Mme Waterford », elle ne m’appelle même plus par mon prénom. C’était une chose qu’elle faisait avant pour me défier, m’appeler Serena, pour me faire comprendre qu’elle était mon égale et qu’elle ne céderait jamais. Aujourd’hui, Serena n’existe plus pour elle. Je ne suis plus que Mme Waterford. Dieu sait que j’aimerais tellement redevenir Serena à ses yeux… Cela me confirmait qu’elle voyait en moi encore un peu d’humanité, que je n’étais pas une cause perdue, qu’elle me portait de l’attention. Tout cela a disparu et cela me rend folle de rage ! Mais bizarrement, pas contre elle. 

Notre retour de balade est tendu, je suis préoccupée par son attitude et j’aimerais comprendre ce qu’il se passe. Je voudrais pouvoir en parler avec elle, mais elle refuse de répondre, me laissant encore plus perplexe. 

Nick est dans la cuisine lorsque nous rentrons. Il s’arrange toujours pour être dans les parages quand je suis avec Defred, ça en devient presque insupportable. N’a-t-il pas des choses à faire ? Je vois clair dans son petit jeu, il pense qu’il va pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec elle et jouer à l’homme fort et rassurant. Comme si c’était de ça dont elle avait besoin. Pour plus de prudence, je demande à Defred de rejoindre sa chambre. Il vaut mieux éviter qu’ils soient seuls tous les deux. Elle s’exécute en passant devant lui sans lui accorder le moindre regard. Prends ça dans les dents Nick ! 

-Mme Waterford ?

Je sens que ce qu’il va me dire ne va pas me plaire. Qu’une fois de plus il va se mêler de choses qu’il ne le regarde pas. 

-Je suis inquiet à propos de la servante… dit-il avec difficulté pour choisir ses mots  
-Le docteur dit que tout va bien  
-Je m’inquiète plutôt pour sa santé mentale  
-Sa santé mentale ? je lui répond en me retenant de lui cracher au visage sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.   
-Peut-être qu’elle devrait voir un autre type de docteur ? 

Cela m’énerve qu’il ait peut-être raison ! Evidemment qu’elle ne va pas bien. Je l’ai vu, je la vois tous les jours, j’ai remarqué qu’elle n’allait pas bien. Mais malgré toutes mes tentatives, elle refuse de me parler. Soudainement, je me demande si à LUI elle lui parle. 

-Est-ce que c’est Defred qui vous a demandé de m’en parler ?  
-Non madame…. Répond-il spontanément.   
-Alors je n’ai rien à vous dire

Pour qui se prend-il lui aussi à vouloir me dicter ma conduite ? Il se pose en héros de la gente masculine. Presque sa verge brandie dans ses mains en signe de sa virilité. Bien-sûr, il est un homme. Il prend les choses en mains. Y compris le bien être de MA servante !   
Il me rattrape par le bras lorsque je passe à sa hauteur. 

-Elle n’a personne pour s’occuper d’elle  
-Il semblerait que si… je lui réponds avec dédain

Il semblerait que si… ce constat m’effraie et me fait mal au plus profond de mes entrailles. Il faut qu’il comprenne qu’il n’a plus aucun rôle à jouer ici et surtout qu’il débarrasse le plancher ! Je ne peux pas le laisser s’accrocher à la mère de mon enfant. C’est à moi de prendre soin d’elle, pas à lui.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous pourrez constater que je suis la trame de la saison 2. Cependant, pour l'intérêt de l'histoire, j'ai choisi de modifier certains événements et d'en créer d'autres.   
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Chapitre 3 :

 

** Serena **

 Je savais que l’obsession de Fred pour notre servante me servirait un jour. Pas besoin de grands discours, pas besoin de passer des heures à le convaincre, quelques mots ont suffit. Nick se préoccupe un peu trop du bien-être de Defred. Pas besoin d’en dire plus pour qu’il s’arrange pour écarter Nick de l’équation. Evidemment, mon mari est loin d’être idiot. Il préfère éliminer la concurrence, même si désormais, ses chances de se faire apprécier par notre servante sont réduites à néant.

Fred a toujours aimé ses petits jeux avec nos servantes, tenter de les séduire, se faire aimer par elles. J’ai été jalouse au début de toutes les attentions qu’elles recevaient de la part de mon mari, j’ai fini par me résigner. Gilead a changé l’homme dont je suis tombée amoureuse en un monstre assoiffé de pouvoir. La chute de notre mariage a été proportionnelle à son ascension. En devenant commandant, il a cessé d’être un mari aimant et attentionné pour devenir cet homme manipulateur et cruel, incapable de résister à l’appel de la chair. Il aime dominer, et encore plus, il aime exhiber ce pouvoir devant moi, pour ma plus grande satisfaction aujourd’hui.

Nous sommes tous réunis pour la Prayvaganza. L’occasion de récompenser nos plus loyaux gardiens en leur offrant une femme, et ainsi accéder au rang d’époux. Nick ne s’attendait probablement pas à ça, je dirais même que c’est loin de le ravir si j’en crois son visage fermé. Aux grands maux, les grands moyens. Cela devrait le tenir éloigné de notre servante et de sa chambre !

 Il découvre ce qui l’attend en ouvrant la petite boite dans ses mains. Il cherche Defred du regard dans l’assemblée et j’en arrive presque à me sentir triste pour lui. Je dis bien presque…  Et même si c’était le cas, je ne laisse rien paraître d’autre que de la joie et de l’enthousiasme pour ce mariage.

Je me retourne vers Defred et ne peux pas m’empêcher de tester sa résistance devant ce spectacle.

-Il est très élégant n’est-ce pas ?

Son regard est vide, je ne suis pas certaine qu’elle ait pris la mesure de ce qu’il est en train de se passer. Ses yeux d’un bleu azur se remplissent de larmes au fur et à mesure qu’elle comprend qu’elle est en train de perdre son plus précieux allié. Il ne sera plus sienne. Il appartiendra à une autre femme désormais. Je ne peux pas empêcher un sourire de satisfaction de se former sur mon visage tendu. Fred semble partager mon opinion, en tout cas, son visage réjoui en dit long.

 

* * *

 

** June **

Elle a réussi. Elle a réussi à me priver du dernier espoir qu’il pouvait y avoir en moi. Si son but est de me détruire entièrement, je peux affirmer qu’elle a réussi. Pourquoi s’acharne-t-elle à me faire souffrir autant ? Pour quelle raison ? Elle a tout ! Une situation envieuse à Gilead, un mari, une maison, et bientôt elle aura l’enfant que je porte. Que lui faut-il de plus ? Pourquoi m’enlever cette dernière once de lumière dans ma vie ? 

Je n’ai même plus la force de me poser toutes ces questions. Je n’ai plus la force de me battre. C’est du moins ce que je crois jusqu’au moment où je referme la porte devant moi plutôt que d’alerter tout le monde sur l’état de ma grossesse. Le sang qui s’écoule d’entre mes jambes ne présage rien de bon. J’ai maintenant le moyen de la faire payer pour tout ce qu’elle me fait subir. La priver de son enfant. Je ne peux pas imaginer de plus grande douleur pour elle que celle de perdre cet enfant à venir. Prépares-toi Serena. Ma vengeance est plus proche que tu ne le penses.

 

* * *

 

 

**Serena**

Malgré ma joie de voir Nick marié et loin de Defred, j’ai de la compassion pour Eden. Elle est si jeune, si innocente, si inexpérimentée. Est-elle au moins informée de ce qui l’attend pour sa nuit de noce ? Elle m’assure que oui. Dans la théorie en tout cas. Je réalise en même temps que le mariage de Nick signifie également la fin de mes petites escapades sexuelles avec lui. Je ne peux plus m’autoriser à sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes, ses mains qui me touchent, toute cette parodie d’amour qu’il m’accordait de temps en temps, avant Defred et son coup de cœur pour elle.

Je n’y avais pas pensé avant, mais il y a longtemps que je n’ai pas eu envie d’une de ces escapades. Il y a longtemps que Nick ne comble plus ce vide en moi. C’est fini depuis longtemps. Depuis ELLE. Je n’ai plus eu envie de Nick depuis qu’elle est entrée dans ma maison. J’en fais le douloureux constat tout en essayant de rassurer la jeune Eden sur la beauté de l’acte sexuel lorsqu’il s’accompagne de l’amour qui existe entre un homme et sa femme. A quel point cela peut rapprocher deux individus de partager ce plaisir de la chair, banni ici, à Gilead. Mes mots s’accompagnent de pensées impures que je tente de chasser par tous les moyens. Je ne me laisserai pas avoir par ces pensées indignes de moi et de mon rang.

Je quitte  Eden et la chambre de Nick sous une pluie battante, toujours perturbée par les images mentales que mes mots ont provoqué, ces images abjectes de ma servante me gratifiant d’un plaisir que je n’ai encore jamais connu. Qu’a-t-elle de si exceptionnel pour que je ne puisse pas la considérer comme toutes celles qui sont venues avant elle. Qu’a-t-elle de différent ? Elle est Elle tout simplement. Je souris à cette évidence lorsque je remarque son corps allongé sur le sol dans les bosquets. Je me précipite vers elle et la retrouve inanimée. Je serre son corps gelé contre le mien et hurle de toute mes forces pour que quelqu’un vienne à mon secours. Je vous en prie seigneur, que quelqu’un vienne à mon secours… Il est trop tôt… Trop tôt pour qu’elle s’en aille… Trop tôt pour que j’accepte de la laisser partir.

 

* * *

 

 

**June**

J’ouvre péniblement les yeux et j’ai un sentiment de déjà-vu. Je suis dans une chambre d’hôpital, une perfusion dans le bras. J’entends le son caractéristique des moniteurs auxquels je suis reliée. Serena est là, endormie dans un fauteuil. Elle a dû passer tout son temps ici, de peur que je ne renouvelle l’aventure de l’évasion. Elle se précipite sur moi lorsqu’elle voit que je suis réveillée.

-June… tu es réveillée… Merci mon dieu ! Merci

Avant que je ne puisse réagir, elle pose ses lèvres sur mon front en prenant mes joues dans ses mains. Je sens ses larmes inonder mon visage alors qu’elle balbutie quelques mots.

-J’ai cru que je n’allais jamais te revoir… Je vais chercher le médecin.

Elle quitte la pièce précipitamment et je reste sans voix devant son attitude. Le bébé. Bien-sûr, elle parlait au bébé je suppose. Ce bébé qui a résisté à ma tentative de le voir disparaître. Ce bébé qui s’accroche à la vie bien plus que moi. Ce bébé qui ne mérite pas de grandir dans un monde tel que celui-ci, avec des personnes telles que Fred et Serena Waterford. Ce bébé à qui je promets sa liberté en réalisant soudainement que Serena m’a appelé June.

Le médecin qui m’ausculte est rassurant, il confirme que l’hémorragie s’est arrêtée et que le danger est écarté pour l’instant. J’aperçois une tête ronde passer sur le côté de la paroi qui me sépare de l’écran de l’échographie.

-Des complications pendant votre première grossesse ?

-Vous voulez dire pour Hannah ?

La réaction de Serena me prend par surprise, elle semble peinée de m’entendre parler d’Hannah.

-Pendant votre première grossesse, avez-vous eu des complications ? me répète soigneusement le médecin.

-Non.

-Etiez-vous à terme ?

-Deux semaines d’avance en fait.

-C’est bon signe. Dieu soit loué.

Alors que j’écoute les recommandations faites à Serena, celle-ci me surprend une nouvelle fois en me proposant de regarder les tribulations de ce petit être qui grandit en moi.

-Voulez-vous regarder ? Dit-elle en ouvrant la paroi qui se trouve de son côté.

Elle semble sincère, aucune manipulation dans sa demande, aucune rancœur non plus. Son attitude me déstabilise et j’accepte d’un hochement de tête ne sachant pas vraiment de quelle façon je vais le payer plus tard. Alors que je pose mon regard sur l’écran, elle pose sa main sur la mienne et commence à la serrer doucement.

-Coucou toi… dis-je en essayant de retenir mon émotion de voir pour la première fois mon enfant.  Il en fait des galipettes là-dedans !

-Loué soit-il… répond Serena émue, exerçant une pression plus forte sur ma main.

Je regarde cette femme blonde à ma droite, et me demande qui elle peut bien être. Elle ressemble à Serena Waterford, mais rien dans son comportement ne laisse penser qu’il s’agit bien d’elle. Elle semble humaine.

-Pouvez-vous nous laisser un moment ? demande doucement Serena au médecin surpris par sa demande.

-Bien-sûr… répond-il embarrassé avant de quitter la pièce.

La main de Serena est toujours posée sur la mienne, son pouce dessinant de petits cercles sur ma peau. Un geste anodin il y a quelques années, mais que je n’aurais jamais pensé retrouver ici à Gilead. Surtout de la part de cette femme que je hais tant.

-Regarde… il est en pleine forme… me dit-elle des larmes plein les yeux.

-C’est un battant… je réponds en essayant de comprendre ce qui est en train de se passer.

-Comme sa mère… me répond-elle en ancrant son regard dans le mien.

Impossible de savoir à ce moment précis si elle parle d’elle-même ou de moi. Comment savoir ce qu’il se passe dans cette jolie tête blonde qu’est la sienne.

-Comme vous oui… je réponds pour plus de prudence

-Et comme toi June… comme toi…

C’est la deuxième fois aujourd’hui qu’elle m’appelle par mon prénom. Cette femme n’est définitivement pas Serena Waterford ! J’ai dû me réveiller dans une dimension parallèle car là je n’y comprends absolument plus rien. Comment est-ce possible que cette femme qui a tout fait pour me détruire et me faire perdre toute trace d’humanité puisse aujourd’hui me considérer comme un être humain justement. Car c’est de ça qu’il s’agit. Elle me rend mon humanité en m’appelant par mon prénom. Elle me rappelle que j’existe et que je ne suis plus seulement sa propriété. Leur propriété à elle et son enfoiré de mari !

-Serena… je chuchote à son attention

-Hmm Hmm… répond-elle sans quitter le moniteur des yeux

-Vous…

J’hésite à lui dire le fond de ma pensée, à lui demander des explications sur son comportement, et puis je me rends compte qu’il est préférable de ne pas réveiller le démon qui est en elle et de profiter de cette nouvelle femme qui se trouve à mes côtés avant que sa vraie nature ne refasse surface.

-Merci… je réponds simplement en espérant qu’elle comprenne tout ce que ce merci signifie.

 


	4. Chapitre 4

June :

Le comportement de Serena me semble de plus en plus étrange. Elle est loin d’être la femme froide et sans cœur que j’ai toujours connu, elle se préoccupe de mon bien être, de mon confort, de mes envies. Allant jusqu’à demander à Rita de cuisiner ce qui me fait plaisir. Je ne la reconnais pas. Je ne vais pas mentir, j’apprécie toute l’attention qu’elle me porte, mais je sais que le revers de la médaille viendra tôt ou tard. Il s’agit de Serena Waterford, non pas un de ces personnages de Disney qui trouve la rédemption après une prise de conscience.

Depuis mon retour de l’hôpital, je suis installée dans le grand salon de la demeure du Commandant et de sa femme. Plus de confort, cela m’évite de monter les marches de l’escalier grinçant qui monte à ma cellule. J’accepte volontiers ce changement de statut, après tout, n’ai-je pas mérité un peu de confort ? Bien sûr, être de retour signifie également revoir Nick. Nick n’est pas vraiment un problème pour moi, j’aime être près de lui, ce qui me perturbe davantage c’est la présence continuelle de sa nouvelle femme. Certes il n’a pas eu vraiment le choix, mais je suis obligée de faire face à la réalité, Nick est marié, nous ne pouvons plus nous voir. Fini les projets d’évasion que nous faisions ensemble. Fini l’image idyllique de la petite famille parfaite qui réussit à fuir Gilead. Nick a de nouvelles responsabilités, et je sais qu’il y fera face, même si pour le moment il semble perdu devant Eden qui semble vouloir être la parfaite épouse. Je n’aurais pas pu rêver meilleure personne pour Nick, elle lui est complétement dévouée.

Les visites de Serena sont encore plus fréquentes depuis que je suis installée dans le salon. Parfois elle s’assoit juste dans le fauteuil à côté de moi et en profite pour tricoter, parfois nous parlons de tout et de rien, de l’avant Gilead, de la femme engagée et courageuse qu’elle était ; mais souvent elle s’installe près de moi, sa main sur mon ventre, et nous restons silencieuses pendant des heures. Il m’arrive souvent de me réveiller et de ne plus la trouver à mes côtés. Dans ces moment-là, je ne sais pas si je me sens soulagée ou triste de ne plus l’avoir près de moi. Même son mari s’accorde à dire qu’elle est devenue mon ange gardien, serait-il possible qu’il soit jaloux du temps que nous passons ensembles toutes les deux ?

Il n’a pas entièrement tort en tout cas. La maitresse de maison ne cesse de me surprendre par ses attentions, allant même jusqu’à organiser un repas avec d’autres servantes pour que je me sente bien. Qu’est-il arrivé à la furie blonde que je connais ? Qui est cette femme pleine de tendresse et qui fait tout ce qu’il lui est possible de faire pour me faire plaisir ? Je préfère ne pas y penser et me laisser porter par les évènements. Un peu de répit n’a jamais fait de mal à personne. Surtout après avoir dû rassurer Eden sur le fait que Nick n’est absolument pas homosexuel, et qu’elle doit lui laisser le temps de s’acclimater à leur nouvelle vie. Quelle ironie me direz-vous.

 

* * *

 

 Serena :

Peu importe ce que je peux faire, June me voit toujours comme cette horrible femme qui ne pense qu’à lui nuire. Il suffit de voir comment elle se comporte avec moi devant ses amies, ses amies que j’ai réussi à réunir sous mon toit pour qu’elle se sente moins seule. Alors qu’elle parle d’un restaurant qu’elle avait l’habitude de fréquenter avant Gilead, je me surprends à penser que nous aurions pu nous rencontrer là-bas à l’époque. Alors que cette pensée se forme dans mon cerveau, mon cœur se met à battre la chamade à cette idée. Tout aurait pu être différent probablement. Que ce serait-il passer si j’avais rencontré June dans d’autres circonstances ? Aurions-nous été amies ? Aurait-elle compris qui j’étais et ce que je voulais accomplir à l’époque ? Aurait-elle milité à mes côtés pour faire du monde qui était le nôtre un meilleur monde ?

Toutes ces questions m’envahissent alors que je la laisse profiter de son moment de sérénité auprès des autres femmes de sa condition. Je préfère me réfugier dans ma serre, m’atteler à mes créations florales, ce lien qui me donne encore l’impression de changer les choses, d’embellir notre futur.

C’était tout ce qui m’importait, embellir notre futur. Pour les générations à venir, pour mes enfants, ceux que je pensais encore pouvoir avoir avant le coup de feu qui m’a privé de ce droit.  J’étais une idéaliste et une militante, je ne suis plus qu’une épouse désormais, une épouse privée de parole.

Je ne suis plus qu’une épouse, et une future mère. June porte mon enfant, et je veux m’assurer que cet enfant à venir ne manque de rien. Bien qu’il reste encore plusieurs mois de grossesse, j’ai déjà pris toutes les dispositions nécessaires, et c’est avec enthousiasme et émotion que je décide de montrer à June la chambre que j’ai fait préparer.

 

-Je veux que tu saches que je serai la meilleure mère possible pour mon enfant…

-Je sais… me réponds June des larmes dans les yeux

 

Alors que je m’apprête à m’approcher d’elle pour la rassurer, elle reprend la parole.

 

-Merci de me montrer cette chambre… Je suis vraiment touchée.

 

Nous partageons un moment très fort toutes les deux dans cette chambre d’enfant pas complétement terminée. Je meurs d’envie de savoir ce que cela représente pour elle, mais je m’abstiens de lui poser la question. Que pourrait-elle me répondre.

Je préfère la laisser me parler de la chambre de sa fille Hannah, des étoiles fluorescentes qu’il y avait au plafond car son mari aimait les étoiles. Je l’écoute me raconter ses souvenirs de famille avec beaucoup d’émotion, je me sens honorée et touchée qu’elle se confie enfin à moi. Qu’elle me parle enfin d’elle et de sa vie passée. J’imagine à quel point c’est difficile pour elle de me dire toutes ces choses sur son mari et sa fille.

 

-Si je pouvais la voir… Je me sentirais tellement mieux… Je veux juste savoir si elle va bien

 

Je peux ressentir toute sa peine et cela me glace le sang. Je voudrais tellement pouvoir apaiser sa souffrance, mais ce n’est pas de mon ressort.

 

-Ce n’est pas possible… je réponds tout aussi tristement

-Serena… s’il te plaît… juste quelques secondes… je ne le dirai à personne

 

Je me maudis de ce que je m’apprête à faire. Je sais que je pourrais rendre son sourire à June en la laissant voir Hannah, mais je m’y refuse. Je veux qu’elle soit entièrement dévouée à l’enfant qu’elle porte et non pas à celui qu’elle a perdu. Elle doit être dévouée à mon enfant ! Notre enfant… Mon instinct reprend le dessus et je sens la lame du couteau s’enfoncer au plus profond de mon cœur. Elle a profité d’un moment de faiblesse de ma part pour essayer de me faire culpabiliser à nouveau, comme si ce n’était pas déjà le cas. Elle a profité de ce moment de partage pour essayer de me faire faire ce qu’elle veut. Voir sa fille.

La colère m’emporte et je réagis comme l’ancienne Serena l’aurait fait.

 

\- Récupères tes affaires dans le salon. Je pense qu’il est temps que tu réintègres ta chambre !

 

Je la regarde s’éloigner en pleurant et mon cœur se brise une nouvelle fois. Comment je peux la laisser m’atteindre à ce point-là ? Et comment je peux être aussi cruelle pour lui infliger une telle souffrance ? Elle ne demandait qu’une chose, s’assurer que sa fille allait bien. Quel genre de mère refuse à une autre mère ce genre de chose ? Je m’en veux autant que je lui en veux de me faire ressentir toutes ces émotions que je pensais enfouies au plus profond de moi. 

Malgré toute la colère qui peut m’envahir, je ne peux pas m’empêcher de vouloir rendre June heureuse, de vouloir la voir heureuse. C’est plus fort que moi, je ne supporte plus de la voir misérable et triste en permanence. Puisque je ne peux pas arranger une rencontre avec Hannah, je peux au moins m’arranger pour qu’elle ait un petit souvenir d’elle.

Elle m’ignore lorsque je pénètre dans sa chambre, allant même jusqu’à me défier.

 

-Vous ne devriez pas être ici !

 

C’est à ça que je reconnais qu’elle m’en veut. Lorsqu’elle est en colère contre moi, je redeviens Madame Waterford et fini la complicité entre nous. Fini le tutoiement qui laisse s’installer une proximité. Ceci-dit, à sa décharge, j’agis exactement de la même façon.

 

-J’ai un cadeau pour toi…

 

Je m’approche honteusement de son lit, et dépose la photo d’Hannah que j’ai réussi à me procurer par l’intermédiaire de Nick. La joie qui s’empare de son visage me fait bondir le cœur.

 

-C’est bon de te voir heureuse… je murmure à son attention en caressant sa joue de mon pouce.

 

Sa réaction me surprend autant qu’elle me ravit. Elle se jette à mon cou et serre son petit corps potelé contre le mien. La chaleur de nos deux corps m’enivre et je deviens incapable de prononcer la moindre parole.

 

-Merci… Merci Serena… Continues-t-elle de souffler dans mon cou.

 

Alors que je caresse son dos pour la rassurer, mon esprit s’égare à nouveau et je commence à imaginer ce que cela pourrait être de caresser son dos nu, de frôler le galbe de sa poitrine, de gouter ses lèvres si tentantes. Le tourbillon de désir qui m’emporte n’a d’égal que la haine que je peux ressentir pour elle à ce moment précis. Je refuse de ressentir ce genre de choses. Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Je n’ai jamais désiré de femme auparavant ! Je ne peux décemment par ressentir ce genre de choses pour elle !

Je commence à rompre notre étreinte lorsque je sens sa joue humide contre la mienne.

 

-Restes… murmures-t-elle en pressant sa joue contre la mienne

-Je ne peux pas… je réponds avec peu de convictions

-S’il te plaît… Je n’ai plus que toi…

 

La vérité me frappe instantanément. Elle a tout perdu. Elle n’a plus ni mari, ni enfant, ni amant, elle n’a plus que moi. Je devrais me sentir mal à cette réalisation, mais c’est l’inverse qui se produit, je suis enfin redevenue celle sur qui on compte, celle qui a de l’importance. Je ne suis plus seulement une épouse, je suis de nouveau quelqu’un à part entière et c’est à ma servante que je le dois.

 

 


	5. Chapitre 5

June  

Je ne sais plus dans quel monde nous vivons, j’ai l’impression de vivre un cauchemar éveillé. Je n’arrête pas de me dire qu’un beau jour je vais ouvrir les yeux et réaliser que Gilead n’a jamais existé, que l’humanité n’a pas laissé de telles choses se produire, que quelqu’un a refusé de laisser s’installer cette pseudo république qui n’en a que le nom.  Mais il n’en est rien. Gilead est réel. Gilead existe envers et contre tout et c’est pour cette raison qu’il faut lutter et se battre contre ce régime. Comme Deglenn. Une femme à elle seule a réussi à ébranler la nouvelle république de Gilead.

Alors que nous pleurons les servantes perdues ce jour-là, je me réjouis intérieurement de savoir que 26 commandants ont aussi perdu la vie. Bon débarras ! 26 violeurs en moins.

Quel dommage, le mien s’en est sorti et la tristesse de ne pas avoir le courage de le tuer de mes propres mains m’envahit. J’aimerais avoir ce courage, j’aimerais pouvoir protéger l’enfant que je porte de ce monstre sans cœur. Mais je n’en ait pas le courage, et la peur des représailles m’en dissuade totalement.

Serena est beaucoup moins présente dans la maison, passant tout son temps au chevet de son mari à l’hôpital. Je comprends ce qu’elle peut ressentir, j’ai de la peine pour elle, mais malgré tout, je ne peux pas m’empêcher d’être fière et reconnaissante du geste héroique de ma compagne de marché, dire que je ne connaissais même pas son vrai prénom…

Evidemment, ce geste ne reste pas impuni. La sécurité a été renforcée depuis l’attaque, et chacun de nos gestes, chacune de nos sorties est passé à la loupe. Il n’y a pas que l’attaque qui a fait des morts, les conséquences en font presque tout autant, tout ça sous la houlette du commandant Cushing qui se plait à croire qu’il agit sous les ordres de Dieu. Je me demande même s’il ne se prend pas pour Dieu parfois.

Il sait qu’il a maintenant les pleins pouvoirs pour agir en toute impunité. Un monstre de plus, un monstre assoiffé de pouvoir qui me fait froid dans le dos. Un monstre intelligent malgré tout, qui a parfaitement compris que mon enlèvement n’était en fait qu’une tentative d’évasion qui a échoué. Il sait que quelqu’un m’a aidé dans cette tentative et est prêt à tout pour découvrir la vérité. Je ne peux pas laisser ça se produire, je ne peux pas risquer d’être envoyée au centre pour terminer ma grossesse et que Serena soit pendue pour trahison. Je dois absolument la prévenir, elle doit savoir, je ne supporterai pas l’idée d’être responsable d’une autre mort, de sa mort.

C’est complètement terrorisée que j’arrive à l’hôpital. Par Cushing, par les gardiens qui se mettent à abattre des Marthas en pleine rue sans aucune raison, par l’idée de voir le commandant Waterford, terrorisée mais résolue à ouvrir les yeux de Serena sur la situation.

Elle se précipite sur moi lorsque j’entre dans la pièce, rassurée de me savoir saine et sauve. Malgré notre petit différent de l’autre jour, je sais que sa préoccupation n’est pas seulement pour le bébé, je peux le voir dans ses yeux, et l’entendre dans sa voix.

Je reste tétanisée devant le corps  de mon maître de maison, partagée entre la compassion que je ressens et l’envie de terminer l’œuvre de Deglenn. Il semble tellement faible dans ce lit, rien à voir avec l’attitude arrogante qu’il pleut avoir d’habitude. Il n’est qu’un faible et misérable homme qui lutte pour sa survie.

* * *

 

Serena : 

 

Je retrouve June attablée à la cuisine lorsque je rentre de l’hôpital. Elle est là à m’attendre comme tous les soirs. Je pourrais presque penser que je lui manque, mais je sais qu’il n’en est rien.

\- Béni soit le soir

\- Vas te coucher ! Le bébé a besoin de repos

\- Le bébé a besoin de choux à la crème, mais on a trouvé un compromis… me répond-elle ironiquement.

J’ai toujours apprécié son sens de l’humour un peu sarcastique. C’est une des qualités que j’envie chez elle, cela lui donne un petit quelque chose en plus qui est difficile à définir.

\- Comment va le commandant ?

\- Il est très fort

\- Dieu soit loué

\- Dieu le remettra vite sur pied. Il faut qu’il reprenne sa place au bureau.

Il faut absolument que Fred se rétablisse rapidement, lui seul peut arrêter la folie meurtrière qui est en train de se produire. Lui seul peut rétablir l’ordre dans ce chaos qui s’installe doucement. Et il le fera car je serai derrière lui pour lui rappeler que ce n’est pas de cette violence dont nous avons rêvé en créant Gilead, qu’il faut absolument que cela cesse. Je ne peux pas laisser Ray Cushing être l’acteur de notre perte. Le même Ray Cushing avec qui nous partions en vacances avant. Nous étions de bons amis Fred et Serena, Ray et Sonia, sa femme était même ma meilleure amie à vrai dire. Mais comme tous les hommes de Gilead, Ray a changé, il est devenu avide de pouvoir, obnubilé par le contrôle, préférant régner par la peur que par le respect. Il n’est pas très différent de mon mari au final, excepté que Fred ne ferait jamais rien qui puisse nuire à notre famille.

Je réalise que j’ai dû formuler tout ça à haute voix lorsque June me répond :

\- Il est venu ici. Pour me parler. Il ne croit pas du tout à cette histoire d’enlèvement.

Mon sang ne fait qu’un tour ! Imaginer Ray dans MA maison, questionner MA servante, pour qui se prend-il !!! Au-delà de la colère qui s’empare de moi, c’est surtout la peur de ce qu’il pourrait faire à June s’il découvrait la vérité qui m’inquiète.

\- Tu dois faire très attention quand tu réponds à ses questions. Il doit absolument croire que tu as été enlevée.

-Je sais… Ils ont exécuté le commandant Deeds et toute sa famille pour tout ce que Deglenn a fait.

\- Deglenn était une terroriste !

\- Je parie que Cushing ferait exactement la même chose à n’importe quelle famille reliée de près ou de loin à la rébellion.

Les larmes dans les yeux de June me confirment que j’existe encore à ses yeux. Elle s’inquiète de ce qui pourrait m’arriver si Ray découvrait la vérité. J’en suis tellement émue que je meurs d’envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de lui dire de ne pas s’inquiéter, que je ne laisserai jamais cet homme lui faire du mal, me faire du mal, mais je reste muette comme une tombe, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

\- Serena… murmure-t-elle dans un souffle comme si elle attendait une réaction de ma part

\- Tout ira bien… je lui réponds froidement avant de la laisser plantée seule dans la cuisine. Je ne peux pas lui montrer à quel point tout cela me touche. A quel point elle compte pour moi.

Tout ira bien oui, je vais m’assurer personnellement que Ray Cushing ne s’en prenne pas à ma famille. Que Dieu me soit témoin, rien ni personne ne m’empêchera d’avoir cet enfant et surtout pas ce vantard de Ray Cushing ! Et pour ce faire, j’ai besoin de l’aide de Nick. Après tout, je suis persuadée qu’il désire autant que moi éloigner ce vautour de notre maison. Qu’il en soit ainsi, Nick sera mon allié pour protéger June. Je n’ai qu’une seule chose à faire pour la garder en sécurité, imiter la signature de mon mari sur un mandat que je ferai passer au consulat de la loi divine par l’intermédiaire de notre chauffeur. Je suis sûre que Fred comprendra l’urgence de ma démarche, il comprendra que je devais agir rapidement et que j’ai pris la bonne décision.

 

* * *

 

 

June : 

 

Voir le commandant Cushing se faire arrêter devant la porte de la maison me remplit de satisfaction et de joie. Je savais que Serena ne le laisserait pas s’approcher de mon enfant, je savais qu’elle ferait quelque chose pour le protéger, c’est son enfant aussi après-tout. 

Je ne sais pas ce qu’elle a fait pour réussir ce miracle, mais je sais que si elle est capable de se rebeller contre les hommes de ce pays, nous en sommes tous capables. C’est pourquoi je décide de révéler enfin mon prénom à Emily qui est revenue miraculeusement des camps avec Janine. Il est temps que chacune d’entre nous prennent ses responsabilités dans ce monde de terreur. Il est temps que nos voix se lèvent et que nous fassions entendre, à commencer par se faire entendre par nous-même. L’émotion me gagne quand je vois toutes les servantes se déclarer leurs vrais prénoms au marché. Elles savent que c’est risqué, un gardien pourrait nous entendre, mais rien ne les arrête. Et rien ne nous arrêtera désormais.

Je constate que je ne suis pas la seule à penser qu’il est temps d’agir lorsque Serena me convoque dans le bureau de son mari. Le même bureau où l’accès est refusé aux femmes habituellement. Mais il semblerait qu’elle aussi ait décidé qu’il était urgent d’agir avant que la situation ne dégénère. Elle rassemble des documents étalés sur une table en déclarant

\- Le commandant Cushing a fait de nos rues une zone de combat. Voici les ébauches des nouvelles mesures de sécurité.

\- Par le commandant ? Demande-je surprise

Elle élude ma question en répondant :

-On limitera les points de contrôles et on diminuera les effectifs des gardiens. Il est temps que les choses reviennent à la normale, tu ne crois pas ?

Je suis tellement surprise par ce qui se passe devant moi que je ne trouve pas mes mots. Je balbutie un timide oui Madame Waterford, en essayant de réaliser ce qui est en train de se produire.

\- Tu es éditrice n’est-ce pas ?

\- Je l’étais avant oui…

\- Relis ces documents pour moi

Je réalise soudainement toute l’ampleur de ce que me demande Serena, nous avons le pouvoir de faire changer les choses. Je pose les yeux sur elle, et la détermination que je peux voir sur son visage ne fait que renforcer l’admiration que je ressens pour elle en ce moment. Cette femme ne cessera jamais de me surprendre.

\- J’ai besoin d’un stylo… Réponds-je déterminée à apporter ma contribution à cette rébellion qui est en place.

 

 


	6. Chapitre 6

June : 

Nous travaillons essentiellement le soir. Elle écrit, et je lis. C’est devenu notre nouvelle routine, et un affront à Dieu. Il m’est déjà arrivé de penser que dans une autre vie, nous aurions pu être amies, voisines, même collègues si je me fie au travail quotidien que nous accomplissons. Mais dans cette vie, nous sommes des hérétiques. Je faisais déjà partie des pécheresses, une femme adultère et déchue. C’est en tout cas ce que Tante Lydia a l’habitude de dire. Mais tout ceci est nouveau pour Serena et je me demande ce qu’elle ressent en bravant tous ces interdits, ce qu’elle laisse entrevoir me fait penser qu’elle est heureuse de notre collaboration.

  * Est-ce que cela vous manque de travailler ?
  * C’est un maigre sacrifice à faire pour être dans la grâce de Dieu



Je ne crois pas un seul mot de ce qu’elle me répond. Je vois dans ses yeux à quel point travailler la rend heureuse. Je ne peux pas imaginer un seul instant que sa condition actuelle lui convienne.

  * Mais je déteste le tricot…. Pour être honnête…



Le sourire qu’elle m’adresse se suffit à lui-même. Sa vie d’avant lui manque. Je le savais.

Alors que je la complimente sur le travail que je viens de relire, elle se lève doucement de sa chaise et viens s’assoir juste devant moi. Elle prend mes mains entre les siennes et ose à peine lever les yeux pour croiser mon regard.

  * Merci June… Je ne pourrais pas faire ça sans ton aide… Je n’oublierai jamais ce que tu es en train de faire pour moi.



J’ai la désagréable impression qu’une mauvaise nouvelle va suivre ces paroles si touchantes. C’est toujours comme ça avec Serena. Elle me complimente, me souffle des gentillesses, essaie de m’attendrir ; avant de me planter un couteau en plein cœur.

  * June…. Commence –t-elle en s’éclaircissant la voix
  * Il rentre à la maison c’est ça ?
  * Oui… demain.



Bien-sûr, j’étais consciente qu’un jour ou l’autre le Commandant allait rentrer de l’hôpital. Je pensais juste avoir encore un peu de temps. Plus de temps ! Finis nos entretiens en tête à tête avec Serena, finie notre collaboration, finie l’intimité que nous pouvions partager. Nous avons encore tellement de choses à faire ensemble, nous ne pouvons pas nous arrêter maintenant !

Serena porte mes mains à ses lèvres en balbutiant quelques excuses. Elle non plus n’est pas prête pour le retour de son mari, elle n’est pas prête à abandonner ce que nous construisons petit à petit. Un nouveau Gilead, plus humain, plus… ouvert.

J’essaie de me lever de mon fauteuil, mais elle me retient en me suppliant du regard.

  * Reste… Reste avec moi ce soir. C’est notre dernier soir.



J’ignore ce qu’elle entend par là, mais le trouble dans sa voix me fait considérer sa requête. Elle semble désespérée. Et si je suis complètement honnête, j’aime être en sa compagnie. Ces dernières semaines ont été les meilleures que j’ai pu avoir depuis que je suis arrivée dans cette maison. Aucune tension, aucun cri, aucun reproche, juste Serena et moi travaillant ensemble, riant ensemble même quelque fois. Ces dernières semaines nous ont rapprochées, elle s’est enfin ouverte à moi sur son passé, ses ambitions perdues, ses rêves. Elle n’a pas eu peur de me parler de ses craintes en tant que future mère, de sa joie quand elle a appris ma grossesse, de la terreur dans laquelle elle était pendant ma disparition, toutes ces conversations que nous avons pu avoir sont maintenant derrière nous.

* * *

 Serena : 

Je regarde Fred sortir de la voiture et mon cœur se serre. Ce n’est pas le bonheur de son retour qui provoque cela, bien au contraire. Je m’assure auprès de Rita que tout est prêt pour son arrivée, et me prépare à lui ouvrir la porte.

Je regarde June plantée en haut de son escalier les bras croisés et j’ai envie de crier de douleurs tellement la situation me met mal à l’aise. Elle sait… Elle comprend que je ne pourrai plus être véritablement moi-même avec le retour de Fred, elle comprend mais ne l’accepte pas. Je lui demande de descendre pour se joindre à nous, et elle s’exécute à contre cœur. Elle le fait pour me faire plaisir, j’en ai conscience.

J’ouvre la porte à Fred, et l’étreinte qu’il me donne me fait froid dans le dos. Je sais bien qu’il s’agit de mon mari, mais je ne ressens rien d’autre pour lui que de l’indifférence au mieux, ou du mépris. Je ferme doucement les yeux, et essaie de me remémorer la douceur des étreintes que j’ai pu partager avec June ces dernières semaines. Souvent, après avoir travaillé jusqu’à très tard le soir, je l’invitais à venir partager ma chambre, mon lit. Prétextant qu’elle avait bien mérité un peu de confort pour le travail qu’elle avait fourni, la vérité était que j’avais envie de m’endormir à ses côtés. Poser mes mains sur son ventre rond et me laisser bercer par sa respiration pour m’endormir. Un jour, je l’ai surprise me caressant la joue alors qu’elle pensait que j’étais endormie, je ne lui ai jamais dit que je ne dormais pas. J’ai préféré gardé ce moment tel qu’il était plutôt que de l’embarrasser en lui en parlant.

Je sens la nervosité de June lorsque Fred s’adresse à elle. Elle me cherche du regard pour se redonner confiance et accueille son pire ennemi  comme une servante se doit d’accueillir son maitre de maison. Je sais qu’elle se retient de lui sauter au cou pour le renvoyer directement à l’hôpital, elle ne m’en a jamais parlé, mais je peux voir à quel point elle le hait. Probablement autant qu’elle me hait moi…

J’emmène Fred à son bureau, et lui fait part du programme de la semaine. Mon regard se pose sur son bureau, et je remarque le stylo que June a utilisé pour effectuer les corrections sur tous les documents que j’ai pu lui soumettre. Je serre les dents, et des larmes commencent à se former au coin de mes yeux. Je réalise soudainement que tout est fini. Finies les heures passées ensembles dans la quiétude de ces quatre murs. Finies nos longues conversations sur le sens de la vie. Fini son rire qui enchante mes oreilles et réchauffe mon cœur. Plus rien ne sera pareil avec le retour de Fred. Il me le fait clairement comprendre en m’indiquant subtilement la sortie. Je n’ai plus droit à la parole, l’HOMME est revenu, il est temps pour moi de retrouver ma place de femme soumise. C’est en tout cas ce qu’il pense.

 

* * *

 

June : 

Alors que je rejoins ma chambre encore ébranlée par le retour du Commandant, je découvre une petite boite sur mon lit à côté d’une rose blanche. Serena est passée par là… Elle aime les roses blanches, elles représentent la pureté selon elle. J’ouvre délicatement la boîte, et je me laisse bercer par la mélodie qui en sort, laissant par la même occasion sortir enfin toutes les émotions que je garde depuis bien trop longtemps.

Je suis triste. J’arrive enfin à mettre des mots. Je suis triste de ne plus pouvoir passer autant de temps avec Serena, triste d’être obligée de redevenir Defred à ses yeux, et non plus June. Elle méprise Defred, car elle représente ce qu’elle aurait pu devenir, en revanche, elle apprécie June, assez en tout cas pour lui offrir une boîte à musique en guise de remerciement. Et pour je ne sais quelle raison, savoir qu’elle m’apprécie m’aide à supporter tout ça.  

La vie reprend son court à la maison, nos habitudes, nos rôles, la vie idyllique de Gilead. Je prends mes instructions auprès de Rita pour le marché lorsque j’entends Serena dans le couloir. Je croise son regard et je devine qu’elle veut me parler de quelque chose.

  * Quelque chose ne va pas Mme Waterford ?



Elle hésite quelques instants avant de me répondre :

  * Non…non … tout va bien. Enfin… pas vraiment. La petite Angela ne va pas très bien, c’est probablement juste un rhume, mais cela m’inquiète.



Je sais qu’elle s’inquiète car je sais à quel point elle aime les enfants et que cela lui fait mal de savoir qu’un aussi petit bébé puisse être malade. Je pose ma main sur son bras pour la rassurer et lui murmure que tout ira bien. J’aimerais tellement m’en persuader. Plus encore, j’aimerais pouvoir rassurer Serena.

Elle n’est pas la seule mère que je dois rassurer ce jour-là. Janine a appris au marché que sa fille était malade. J’ai bien essayé de la calmer, de lui faire entendre raison, mais rien n’y fait, son instinct maternel est bien plus fort que toutes mes belles paroles. Je serais exactement dans le même état qu’elle si je savais que ma fille était malade et que je ne puisse pas la voir, et malgré ça, je m’entête à lui dire qu’elle ne peut pas voir son enfant, que c’est impossible. Que m’est-il arrivé ? Elle a raison de penser que je deviens comme ceux qui nous dirigent, je deviens insensible au sort des autres, et cela me glace le sang.

Je rejoue la scène dans ma tête en écoutant la douce mélodie de ma boîte à musique lorsque Serena entre dans ma chambre. Elle me sourit lorsqu’elle voit que je prête beaucoup d’attentions à son cadeau.

  * Je suis contente que l’aies trouvé.
  * Merci…. Je lui réponds dans un demi-sourire… Et merci pour la fleur, elle est très belle.



Elle s’avance un peu plus et vient s’assoir sur mon lit. J’en profite pour lui demander des nouvelles de la petite Angela. Alors qu’elle m’explique que les médecins ne trouvent pas ce qui peut affecter l’enfant, je la sens sur le point de s’effondrer. Je m’assois à ses côtés et passe un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules. C’est juste ce dont elle avait besoin pour se laisser aller et me confier son désarroi.

  * Il n’y a rien que vous puissiez faire ? Je demande timidement en resserrant mon étreinte
  * Il y a bien quelque chose…. Mais… je devrai enfreindre la loi pour ça.



Je n’ai jamais vu Serena aussi désemparée, aussi fragile, brisée presque. Elle m’explique alors que Gilead ne fait pas appel aux meilleurs médecins susceptibles d’aider la petite Angela. Evidemment, avec la nouvelle répartition des femmes, certaines ont dû renoncer à la médecine pour devenir des servantes ou des Marthas. Elle plonge alors son regard dans le mien et je sais qu’elle attend mon approbation pour contourner la loi. Ce n’est pas seulement pour se donner bonne conscience, elle sait que ce qu’elle s’apprête à faire peut être lourd de conséquences pour nous deux. C’est avec des larmes dans les yeux qu’elle me demande ce que j’en pense.

Je lui réponds sans aucune hésitation

  * Je sais que si c’était mon enfant… notre enfant, je n’hésiterais pas une seule seconde ! Loi ou pas loi ! 
  * C’est bien ce que je pensais…. Me répond-elle en posant son front contre le mien.



 

* * *

 

Serena : 

Je pensais réussir à convaincre Fred de faire appel à cette femme médecin, mais visiblement, son égo est toujours aussi disproportionné ! Il refuse catégoriquement.

Evidemment qu’il refuse. Si quelqu’un l’apprenait, il serait pris pour un faible, pour quelqu’un qui est incapable de tenir ses engagements et de poursuivre ses idéologies. Fred est faible. Tout ce qui l’intéresse est de pouvoir garder le contrôle par tous les moyens.

Les mots de June tournent en boucle dans ma tête… Que Janine aimerait voir sa fille, que c’est peut-être sa dernière chance. Elle a raison ! Elle a raison. Puisque je ne peux rien faire pour aider cet enfant sur le plan médical, au moins je peux aider une femme à trouver un peu de repos en voyant sa fille. Et puis June m’a promis d’être présente et de veiller à ce que tout se passe bien. Je lui dois bien ça. Nous lui devons ça…

C’était plus facile que je ne l’avais imaginé pour convaincre le commandant Warren et sa femme de laisser Janine voir Angela, bien plus facile que le discours de culpabilisation que Tante Lydia fait subir à June pour avoir pris part à toute cette mascarade. Je m’en veux de ne pas pouvoir être à ses côtés et de remettre cette vieille bique à sa place moi-même !

Mais je sais que June sera fière de ce que j’ai fait, même si je ne l’ai pas fait pour elle, je veux qu’elle soit fière de ma décision d’aller à l’encontre de mon mari pour sauver la vie de ce petit enfant innocent.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me bouleverse le plus, voir Janine dire au revoir à sa fille, ou la tristesse qui s’est emparée de June lorsqu’elle a compris qu’il n’y avait plus rien à faire. Nous rentrons à la maison dans le plus grand des silences, sa main refusant de lâcher la mienne, ignorantes encore du sort qui nous attends, mais plus complices que jamais.

C’est Nick qui nous accueille lorsque nous franchissons la porte d’entrée

  * Le commandant veut vous voir dans son bureau… Toutes les deux



Je vois la peur dans le regard de June, et mon envie de la protéger reprend le dessus sur ma propre peur. Je sais déjà ce qui m’attend, et je refuse de laisser ma complice subir le même sort.

  * Je m’en charge… je réponds presque sure de moi.



Nous nous retrouvons toutes les deux face à mon mari dans son bureau. Le même bureau où June et moi nous retrouvions quelques jours auparavant, seules. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus humiliant, son ton condescendant, ou qu’il ose me traiter de la sorte devant la seule personne qui arrive encore à me considérer comme un être humain.

 

* * *

 

June : 

Quand je réalise ce que le commandant Waterford s’apprête à faire, je sens une rage incontrôlable m’envahir.  Comment ose-t-il traiter sa propre femme de la sorte ! Comme ose-t-il seulement frapper une femme ! Chaque coup de ceinture que Serena reçoit est un coup que je reçois en plein cœur. J’ai envie de hurler, de me jeter sur lui de toutes mes forces et de le tuer de mes propres mains.

Elle ne dit rien, elle est courageuse, mais je sais qu’il est en train de la briser complétement. Il n’a pas supporté qu’elle le défie en imitant sa signature pour faire venir le médecin, il n’a pas supporté qu’une femme lui tienne tête, que SA femme lui tienne tête. Comment peut-il la considérer encore comme sa femme. Elle n’a rien en commun avec lui, absolument rien ! Serena m’a prouvé encore aujourd’hui qu’elle veut être quelqu’un de bien, qu’elle veut aider son prochain, même si pour cela elle doit enfreindre la loi et recevoir un châtiment. A ce moment précis je l’admire.

Il m’oblige à regarder le spectacle, et je me promets de lui faire payer ce qu’il fait subir à Serena. Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais il paiera. 

Je raccompagne Serena jusqu’à sa chambre. Elle ose à peine me regarder tellement elle est rongée par la honte d’avoir été exposée de la sorte. Quelques minutes plus tard, prise de remords de l’avoir laissée seule, je retourne frapper à sa porte

  * Mme Waterford ? Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?
  * Non… me répond-elle entre deux sanglots
  * Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? je demande presque suppliante de me laisser l’aider
  * Oui… tu peux retourner dans ta chambre et me laisser tranquille !
  * Serena…. Je murmure derrière la porte alors que je l’entends s’effondrer
  * Laisse-moi June… répond-elle une dernière fois en fermant le verrou de sa porte.



Cela me fait tellement mal qu’elle me rejette de cette façon, j’imagine qu’elle est trop embarrassée pour me laisser prendre soin d’elle, ou trop fière, mais on est ensemble dans cette galère, et je refuse de la laisser s’éloigner de moi. Il nous a fallu bien trop de temps pour construire la relation que nous avons aujourd’hui pour que je laisse son mari détruire cela.

  * Il va payer pour ce qu’il t’a fait Serena… Je te le promets…



Je remonte le couloir qui mène au bureau du Commandant, et commence à planifier ma revanche. Tu n’es qu’un faible Commandant Fred Waterford, et moi, June Osborne, je serai ta perte !

 


	7. chapitre 7

June :

 

Je sais que le commandant Waterford ne s’arrêtera pas dans sa volonté de nous punir Serena et moi. Il a réalisé que nous étions devenues proches, et c’est quelque chose qui est hors de son contrôle, quelque chose qu’il ne peut pas gérer. Je me lève chaque matin avec la hantise de ce qu’il pourrait se produire dans la journée, constamment sur mes gardes, évitant d’attirer trop l’attention pour ne pas subir ses foudres. Ce qui me permet en même temps de planifier ma revanche sur cette ordure !

Après les derniers événements, j’en arrive à me convaincre que je reste chanceuse dans mon malheur. J’ai un toit sur la tête, je suis nourrie, je profite du soleil lorsque j’en ai envie. Et surtout… mon bébé est en vie, je le sens bouger alors que je me repose sur la chaise à bascule de ma minuscule chambre, et cela suffit pour l’instant à apaiser ma colère.

Le maître de maison nous convoque dans le petit salon pour nous informer de son départ pour le Canada, un voyage diplomatique pour essayer de convaincre le gouvernement Canadien du bien fondé de Gilead.  Mon cœur rate un battement. Le Canada, Luke, la liberté… tellement de choses se bousculent dans ma tête que je ne réalise pas tout de suite ce qu’il vient de me dire. Serena part avec lui. Evidemment qu’il emmène Serena, il ne peut pas prendre le risque de nous laisser seules toutes les deux, il a bien trop peur que nous complotions à nouveau contre lui. Dieu sait pourtant qu’elle a tenté de se soustraire à ce stupide voyage, allant même jusqu’à invoquer ma grossesse et le risque prématuré d’accouchement, mais son abjecte mari n’a rien voulu entendre. Il commande, et nous exécutons !

Elle me rend visite avant le grand départ, je peux sentir qu’elle n’est pas ravie de cette situation. J’ai envie de lui crier de se rebeller, de rester ici avec moi, avec notre bébé, mais le souvenir du châtiment qu’elle a subi quelques jours plus tôt m’en empêche. Je ne peux pas lui infliger ça.

Elle s’assied dans le fauteuil près de moi et pose sa main sur mon ventre arrondi.

  * Dieu te protègera mon amour



Elle lève ses yeux vers les miens en prononçant ces mots et je peux discerner des larmes s’y former. Je pose ma main sur la sienne pour la rassurer et lui offre mon sourire le plus sincère.

  * Nous irons bien… Je te le promets Serena..
  * J’aimerais rester tu sais…



Je ne sais pas ce qu’elle attend de moi à ce moment précis. Elle se lève lentement, et se dirige vers la sortie. Je ne peux pas la laisser partir avec toute cette peine et cette angoisse. J’attrape sa main au passage et la force à me regarder.

  * Serena… tu vas me manquer



Ce sont les paroles de trop. Je vois son visage se fermer et se durcir. Je me prépare mentalement à la réplique cinglante qu’elle s’apprête à m’envoyer.

  * Defred, j’ai bien réfléchi… Tu quitteras la maison dès que le bébé sera né !
  * NON ! Les servantes quittent la maison lorsque les enfants sont sevrés, il n’y a aucune raison pour moi de partir avant.



C’est un coup bas, je ne m’y attendais pas. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu’elle fasse trois pas en arrière, pourquoi refuse-t-elle de voir que je suis de son côté, pourquoi me repousse-t-elle en permanence ?

  * Je crois que nous nous sommes assez vues tu ne crois pas ?
  * NON Serena !
  * C’est Madame Waterford !
  * Tu peux monter sur tes grands chevaux encore une fois et me repousser, mais tu sais comme moi que c’est faux ! Je suis June et tu es Serena !
  * Arrête… s’il te plaît… Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu’elles ne le sont
  * Difficile pour qui ? Pour toi ? La reine des lieux ! De qui te moques-tu ?
  * Difficile pour nous deux June…



Elle caresse ma joue de sa main chaude et je m’autorise enfin à être vulnérable devant elle en laissant couler mes larmes.

  * Je suis désolée pour ce qui s’est passé Serena… Sincèrement
  * Ce n’est pas ta faute. J’ai fait un choix et je l’assume. Mais imagines ce qui pourrait se produire si nous continuons sur cette voie. Je ne peux pas perdre cet enfant June, je ne peux pas te perdre.
  * Alors ne me repousse pas.
  * Quel autre choix s’offre à moi ? Il faut que je me protège et que je protège mon enfant ! C’est ma priorité.
  * Je vois… et je comprends… puisque tu veux te débarrasser de moi, accorde moi une faveur

* * *




 Serena : 

Notre arrivée au Canada est plus remarquée, je ne me sens pas à l’aise, pas à ma place dans ce pays qui représente tout ce Gilead n’est pas. Et les femmes qui m’entourent me le font bien savoir. Rien de bien méchant, quelques questions supposées être gênantes, quelques remarques un peu acerbes, peut-être pensent-elles me faire réagir en se comportant de la sorte. Si elles savaient que je n’ai pas besoin de cela, que j’ai déjà ouvert les yeux mais que je ne peux pas me permettre de le faire savoir. Je dois me comporter en parfaite épouse pendant ce voyage, il ne faut surtout pas que j’attise la colère de Fred. Dieu sait ce qu’il serait capable de faire si ce voyage tournait mal.

L’hostilité des habitants de ce pays me fait repenser à ce que June m’a demandé avant de partir. Elle ne se rend pas compte du risque qu’elle me demande de prendre. Elle ne se rend pas compte que nous pourrions tout perdre par cette imprudence, et malgré tout, je réfléchis à sa demande lorsqu’un homme s’approche de ma table persuadé qu’il peut m’offrir une nouvelle vie en dehors de Gilead.

Il y a juste quelques semaines, ses propos m’auraient rendue folle de rage, aujourd’hui je ne sais plus du tout où je me situe dans toute cette folie.

  * Je peux vous offrir une nouvelle vie. La liberté. Un enfant
  * Je vais être mère sous peu
  * Ce n’est pas votre enfant, et vous le savez. Le gouvernement américain peut vous aider à avoir tout ça, pensez-y.



Comment oses t’il prétendre que ce n’est pas mon enfant. Bien sûr que c’est mon enfant, combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je le répète pour les gens comprennent que c’est mon enfant ! Les liens du cœur sont tout aussi puissants que les liens du sang. Malgré ma colère, j’avoue que sa proposition est tentante. Si June était là avec moi, je n’hésiterai pas une seule seconde. Nous partirions toutes les deux vers ces terres paradisiaques dont il me parle, et nous pourrions être enfin libres et heureuses. Loin de Fred, loin de Gilead, loin de tout. Mais June est restée à la maison, et je ne peux pas l’abandonner, et plus encore, je ne peux pas abandonner mon enfant.

Les autorités locales ne sont pas les seules à être hostiles envers nous. Alors que nous nous rendons à un congrès, une manifestation de réfugiés américains nous accueille. Je peux ressentir toute la tension de la rue lorsque la voiture s’arrête. Je suis loin d’imaginer ce qui m’attend en sortant de la voiture. Des gens hurlent, nous insulte, jettent des projectiles dans notre direction. Je n’ai jamais ressenti autant de haine qu’en ce moment précis.

En sortant de la voiture Fred se fait alpaguer par un manifestant qui, s’il n’était pas retenu par deux gardes, meurt d’envie de se jeter sur lui.

  * Hey Waterford !
  * C’est Commandant Waterford, et vous êtes ?
  * Luke Bankole… vous violez ma femme !



Mon cœur s’arrête immédiatement de battre. Je regarde l’homme qui se prétend être le mari de June et mon regard s’arrête sur une photo qu’il tient dans ses mains. La photo de la parfaite petite famille, un homme, une femme, un enfant. Probablement une photo de vacances, ou un souvenir heureux au vu des sourires éblouissants présents sur cette image du bonheur. Je reconnais d’abord Hannah, puis June. Elle est resplendissante de bonheur sur cette photo, je ne l’ai jamais vue aussi heureuse. Je ne l’ai jamais vue heureuse. Mes jambes commencent à se dérober sous mon poids lorsque je sens Nick venir me soutenir pour éviter que je ne sombre.

  * C’est pas le moment Mme Waterford !
  * Nick….



Je ne peux rien répondre d’autre.

  * Je sais… je sais. Me répond-il en baissant les yeux.



En rentrant à l’hôtel ce soir-là, je ne suis plus la même. Ma rencontre avec le mari de June m’a complètement bouleversée. Je ne ressens que du dégoût pour Gilead, pour la façon dont nous avons traité toutes ces femmes, la façon dont j’ai traitée June. Je me dégoûte tellement que j’ai envie de me faire mal physiquement, je mérite un châtiment pour tout le mal que j’ai causé, pour toute la souffrance que j’ai pu imposer à une femme telle que June. Oui il y a toutes les autres, mais la seule à qui je peux penser sur le moment est la mère de mon enfant. Je dois réparer mes erreurs, je dois lui accorder cette faveur qu’elle m’a demandée. Je ne dois plus avoir peur des conséquences et prendre enfin mes responsabilités.

Je profite d’une réunion tardive de Fred pour sortir discrètement de l’hôtel en ayant emprunté des vêtements moins reconnaissants à une femme de chambre. Il faut absolument que je rencontre le mari de June et que lui dise qu’elle va bien. Enfin, aussi bien que possible compte tenu des circonstances.

J’ai entendu parler d’un bar où les réfugiés américains se retrouvent et je décide de tenter ma chance en espérant ne pas être bredouille. Je repère Luke accoudé au comptoir et je m’approche de lui encore incertaine de ce que je vais pouvoir lui dire.

  * Foutez-le camp d’ici ! me déclare le mari de June lorsqu’il s’aperçoit de ma présence à ses côtés.
  * Je veux vous parler de June… je réponds laconiquement
  * Est-ce qu’elle va bien ?
  * Elle va bien oui… elle… elle porte un enfant… mon enfant.



Je regarde l’homme devant moi être complètement anéanti devant cette nouvelle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j’ai ressenti le besoin de lui dire. Un besoin soudain d’honnêteté ? Probablement pas non. J’imagine que j’avais besoin de prendre l’ascendant sur lui, de lui faire savoir que June ne lui appartenait plus entièrement et qu’elle et moi partagions quelque chose d’unique ensemble.

  * Ce n’est pas votre enfant !
  * Je ne suis pas là pour parler de sémantique. C’est mon enfant, et rien de ce que vous pouvez dire ne pourra changer ça, et ce n’est pas la raison de ma visite.
  * Pourquoi vous-êtes là ? Votre mari à lâcher la laisse ? Ou alors c’est lui qui vous envoie c’est ça ? Vous êtes venue pour ne narguer ?
  * Je suis venue parce que June me l’a demandé.



Son regard s’apaise légèrement lorsque je prononce cette dernière phrase. J’imagine très bien le nombre de questions qui doivent surgir dans sa tête, mais je sais malheureusement que je n’ai pas toutes les réponses. Je peux toutefois lui faire part des éléments à ma connaissance.

  * Hannah va bien. Elle est dans une famille qui prend bien soin d’elle. J’emmène June la voir de temps en temps. De loin, je n’ai pas le pouvoir d’organiser une vraie rencontre.
  * Vous êtes une ordure ! Comme toutes les personnes de Gilead ! Votre présence ici ne compense en rien les atrocités que vous faites subir à ma femme !



Je comprends qu’il puisse penser cela. Tout le monde le pense d’ailleurs. Moi-même je le pense. Mais l’heure n’est pas à l’apitoiement. Je ne dois pas perdre de vue la raison de ma rencontre avec lui.

  * Vous ne savez absolument rien de moi ou de comment les choses se passent à Gilead ! Gardez vos opinions pour vous-même et écoutez plutôt ce que j’ai à vous dire ! Mon chauffeur Nick m’a donné quelque chose que June lui a confié il y a quelque temps. Elle m’a dit qu’elle voulait que vous ayez ce paquet et que vous sauriez quoi en faire.



L’homme regarde le tas de lettres ficelées que je lui tends et s’en empare sans un mot. Je sais ce que ces lettres contiennent, et je sais également que je viens de signer l’arrêt de mort de Gilead en remettant ce paquet au mari de June. Mais encore une fois, quel autre choix s’offrait à moi ? Puisque je ne peux rien faire dans ma propre maison, je me dois, pour June et notre enfant d’agir selon sa volonté.

  * Est-ce que vous pouvez transmettre un message à June ?



Je hoche la tête en signe d’acquiescement et plante mon regard dans les yeux tristes de Luke.

  * Dites-lui que je pense à elle tous les jours, qu’elle me manque, que je l’aime. Dites-lui que Moira est ici également, qu’elle vit avec moi et qu’elle va bien. Dites-lui que je continuerai de me battre chaque jour pour la retrouver, que je n’abandonnerais pas.
  * Je lui dirai… je murmure doucement le cœur brisé

* * *




 June : 

Je dois tenter le tout pour le tout pour que Serena ne me jette pas dehors après la naissance du bébé. Pour plusieurs raisons. La première évidente, je ne veux pas quitter mon enfant, c’est hors de question ! La deuxième, je refuse de partir tant que cet enfoiré de Warterford n’aura pas payer pour ce qu’il a fait subir à Serena. Et la dernière, je ne veux pas quitter Serena. Je sais que sans moi, elle redeviendra cette femme cruelle et sans cœur qu’elle était devenue avant notre rencontre. Cela peut paraître prétentieux, mais je pense que j’arrive à faire ressortir ce qu’il y a de meilleur en elle, et je ne veux pas qu’elle perde ça. Je ne veux pas qu’elle se perde à nouveau, elle a tellement de choses à offrir.

J’ai réussi à faire dire implicitement à Rita qu’elle prendrait soin de mon enfant lorsque je serai partie, mais cela n’est pas suffisant pour apaiser ma conscience. Il me faut convaincre Tante Lydia ! Elle seule à le pouvoir d’intervenir pour empêcher Serena de me jeter dehors. Elle saura mettre en avant le bien-être de l’enfant et convaincre ma Némésis de la nécessité de ma présence.

Je sais exactement quels arguments mettre en avant pour convaincre Tante Lydia. Derrière ses airs de femme sans cœur, elle a pour seule ambition le bien-être des enfants de Gilead. C’est pourquoi je n’ai aucun scrupule à lui laisser entendre que le Commandant Waterford n’est pas un homme de confiance et qu’il faut se méfier de ses accès de violence. Je suis rassurée lorsqu’elle m’assure qu’elle ne laissera jamais personne porter atteinte à la sécurité d’un enfant.

Le retour de Fred et Serena se fait plus tôt que prévu, apparemment, suite à la divulgation de lettres publiées en lignes dénonçant les conditions de vie de Gilead, leur voyage a dû être écourté.

Je n’ai jamais été aussi fière de Serena qu’en ce moment. Elle a fait ce que je lui ai demandé, elle a trouvé Luke. Je les regarde arriver dans la rue depuis la petite fenêtre de ma chambre et je sais que rien ne sera jamais plus pareil. Serena ne peut plus reculer maintenant. Elle ne peut plus nier qu’elle fait partie intégrante de la résistance. Je m’autorise un nouvel affront en allant frapper à la porte de sa chambre.

  * Qu’est-ce que tu veux Defred ?
  * Comment va-t-il ? J’ai besoin de savoir Serena…
  * Ton précieux petit mari va bien ! Il t’envoie ses pensées, son amour, tout ce qui va avec !



La pensée de Serena et Luke ensemble me donne le vertige. Je ne sais pas ce qui me fait le plus de mal dans tout ça. Qu’elle ait eu la chance de le voir ou qu’elle ait dû subir sa présence.

  * Il m’a demandé de te dire également que Moira va bien, elle vit avec lui maintenant.



J’éclate en sanglots en apprenant la nouvelle et je ne peux m’empêcher de me jeter au cou de Serena qui me repousse une nouvelle fois doucement.

  * Qu’est-ce qui se passe Serena ? Pourquoi tu agis comme ça ?
  * A ton avis ? Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce que j’ai enduré là-bas ? Est-ce que tu imagines une seule seconde de ce que c’était de rencontrer ton mari ? De lui faire face en sachant tout ce que je t’ai fait subir ? Est-ce que tu peux seulement envisager ce que cela m’a fait lorsqu’il m’a parlé de toi et de son amour pour toi ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte ?



Je n’ai pas le temps de lui répondre que je sens les lèvres de Serena se poser violemment sur les miennes. Elle emprisonne mon visage dans ses mains et je peux sentir ses larmes couler sur mon visage alors que ses lèvres se détachent lentement de ma bouche.

  * Sors d’ici ! Va-t’en ! Hurle Serena entre deux sanglots



Je m’exécute sans un mot en essayant de comprendre ce qu’il vient de se passer.


	8. Chapitre 8

Serena : 

Qu’est-ce qui m’a pris d’embrasser June ! Qu’est-ce qu’il a bien pu me passer par la tête pour que j’en arrive là ! Impossible de contrôler une pulsion aussi primaire que celle-ci ! Je suis une idiote, voilà ce qu’il m’a pris. Je n’ai pas réfléchi aux conséquences et j’ai agi par instinct.

Mon séjour au Canada m’aura ouvert les yeux je suppose, surtout ma rencontre avec son mari. 

J’admets que June et moi avons enterré la hache de guerre ces derniers temps, et avons même trouvé une certaine complicité en travaillant ensemble, et que cela m’a permis de découvrir une facette d’elle que j’ignorais complètement. J’ai eu sous mes yeux la femme brillante et talentueuse qu’elle était avant, qu’elle est toujours, cette femme que j’en arrive à admirer. Parce que oui, j’ai de l’admiration pour elle. Elle est tellement forte et déterminée, tellement passionnée, tellement vraie.  Comment ne pas être en admiration devant elle. Mais bien-sûr, ce n’est pas la seule chose que je ressens pour elle. Je ne saurai l’expliquer, mais je ressens ce besoin de la protéger envers et contre tout.

Il m’est arrivé quelque fois lorsque j’allais passer la nuit près d’elle pour être près du bébé d’avoir envie de l’embrasser. D’accord, plus que quelques fois, mais j’ai toujours été capable de contrôler cette envie. J’ai toujours pensé que c’était la proximité qui faisait que je ressentais cela, et que ça n’était pas grave. Après-tout, nous avons un lien unique, et j’imagine que toute personne qui partage ce genre de lien avec quelqu’un doit avoir cette période de confusion. Parce que c’est tout ce que s’était. Enfin, c’est ce que je pensais jusqu’à ma rencontre avec Luke.

Je me suis découverte jalouse d’un homme qui a tout perdu dans la vie. Jalouse de son amour pour June, jalouse qu’il ait eu ce que je n’ai jamais eu d’elle. Son respect, son admiration, ses sourires, ses rires, sa joie de vivre. Jalouse que malgré la distance qui les sépare, ils s’aiment toujours de la même force l’un comme l’autre. Jalouse que June ne me regarde pas de la façon dont elle doit probablement le regarder. Jalouse tout simplement. Parce que moi aussi j’aimerais pouvoir regarder June de cette façon, moi aussi je voudrais pouvoir la faire sourire puis l’entendre rire aux éclats, moi aussi je voudrais la rendre heureuse. Je voudrais toutes ces choses que je ne pourrai jamais avoir.

Alors, lorsqu’elle a commencé à demander des nouvelles de son mari, j’ai craqué. J’ai voulu lui faire comprendre que moi aussi j’étais là, que moi aussi je ressentais des choses pour elle, que moi aussi je l’aimais.

J’ai rapidement réalisé l’absurdité de toutes ces pensées et de mon geste. Le plus important dans tout ça, c’est que June n’apprenne jamais ce que je ressens pour elle. La connaissant, elle va vouloir en parler, comprendre, et il n’y a rien à comprendre. Et par-dessus tout, il faut que j’arrive à l’éloigner de moi. Il faut absolument qu’elle arrête de penser que je suis quelqu’un de bien et qu’elle ait envie de me sauver. Même si je dois m’en mordre les doigts jusqu’à la fin de ma vie, je préfère qu’elle m’en veuille plutôt que d’affronter tous ces sentiments qui m’animent.

 

* * *

 

 

June : 

 Il faut absolument que je parle à Serena ! Elle m’évite depuis son retour du Canada et son geste… disons… inattendu. J’ai besoin de comprendre, elle ne peut pas m’embrasser et me laisser comme ça sans aucune réponse. J’ai réussi à m’arranger pour ne pas aller au marché ce matin afin de pouvoir rester à la maison pour avoir enfin cette conversation qu’elle me refuse. Parce que depuis ce jour-là, mon cerveau tourne en boucle. J’en suis arrivée à la conclusion qu’elle est tout simplement confuse et désorientée. Cela doit faire très longtemps que son mari ne s’est pas intéressé à elle, pas sexuellement en tout cas, il était bien trop occupé à lui donner des coups de ceinture pour la punir. Ça doit être ça sans doute… un besoin de quelqu’un et s’est tombé sur moi.

J’attends qu’elle se rende dans sa chambre pour se préparer pour aller la déranger, c’est le genre de conversation que nous ne pouvons décemment pas avoir dans le grand salon. Je frappe doucement à sa porte et je peux entendre son agacement lorsqu’elle vient m’ouvrir.

  * Qu’est-ce que tu veux Defred ?
  * Il faut qu’on parle Serena…
  * NON ! Tu veux parler, et je ne veux pas. Nous n’avons pas besoin d’avoir de conversation à part si cela concerne le bébé.
  * Laisse-moi entrer au moins… je réponds suppliante
  * Au-revoir Defred !



Serena tente de refermer la porte encore une fois, mais je ne me laisse pas surprendre et je glisse mon pied pour empêcher son geste.

  * Si tu ne me laisses pas entrer, je vais rester derrière cette porte et nous aurons cette conversation quoi qu’il en soit ! A toi de choisir !



Elle me jauge du regard pendant quelques secondes et évalue rapidement l’ampleur de mes propos. Si quelqu’un nous entendait, nous risquerions toutes les deux de finir sur le mur, et bien que je me doute qu’elle puisse laisser faire me concernant, Serena n’a aucune envie de mourir. Elle ouvre la porte à contre cœur et se dirige près de son armoire pour prendre une tenue.

  * Je n’ai jamais compris pourquoi tu avais autant de tenues, elles sont identiques ! Quel est l’intérêt ?
  * C’est ça la grande conversation que tu veux avoir ? me répond-elle sarcastiquement
  * Non… et tu sais très bien de quoi il s’agit… Tu m’as embrassée
  * TAIS-TOI ! Hurle-t-elle en se retournant violemment.



Je me doutais que cette conversation ne serait pas une partie de plaisir, mais cependant, je ne m’attendais pas une réaction aussi violente. Le problème avec Serena, c’est qu’on ne sait jamais à quoi s’attendre.

  * Serena… calme-toi… on peut en parler calmement
  * Il n’y a rien à dire là-dessus. J’étais fatiguée de mon voyage, épuisée même d’avoir supporté tout ce que j’ai dû endurer là-bas, et je suppose que c’était juste un réflexe pour te faire taire et avoir la paix.
  * Tu sais très bien que c’est faux Serena. Tu ne perds pas le contrôle comme ça, ce n’est pas ton genre.
  * Et c’est quoi mon genre hein ? Tu crois que tu me connais peut-être ? Tu ne connais rien de moi June ! Absolument rien !
  * Déjà on est de retour à June, je préfère… Au moins je sais que là tu es honnête avec moi.
  * Oh arrête avec ton sentimentalisme déplacé ! June, Defred, c’est la même chose pour moi !
  * Non ça ne l’est pas. Avec Defred tu es cruelle et glaciale, cette façade que tu t’es forgée avec le temps, alors qu’avec moi tu es toi… juste toi…



Je vois Serena se détendre petit à petit et je réalise qu’elle est enfin prête à parler honnêtement de ce qui s’est passé ce soir-là.

  * Raconte-moi ce qu’il s’est passé au Canada. Tu n’arrêtes pas de dire que c’était horrible mais je n’ai aucune idée de ce qui a pu t’arriver.
  * Comme si cela t’importait de toute façon !
  * S’il te plaît…



Je pose ma main sur la sienne pour l’encourager à s’ouvrir à moi. Elle me regarde, des larmes plein les yeux, et je prends conscience de toute la douleur qui l’habite. Elle me raconte les paroles blessantes, les regards en coin, les sous-entendus barbares et cruels, tout ce qu’elle a subi de la part de ces personnes qui, sans la connaître, l’ont jugée et condamnée pour tous les actes de Gilead. Elle éclate en sanglots et je passe mon bras autour de son épaule pour la réconforter.

  * Je suis désolée Serena…
  * J’avais l’impression d’être une criminelle de guerre ! J’avais l’impression d’être la personne la plus cruelle que la terre n’ait jamais portée. Ils ne savent rien de moi June… ils ne savent pas que je me suis battue pour qu’une petite fille puisse être sauvée… ils ne savent pas
  * Je sais… Et je sais aussi que tu n’es pas cette personne qu’ils ont pensé voir !
  * Mais je le suis justement June… J’ai accepté toutes ces horreurs ! J’ai accepté que des femmes soient utilisées pour être fécondées ! J’ai accepté et j’ai même aidé à créer cet état ! Je suis cette personne !
  * Mais tu es bien plus ! Oui tu as fait tout ça et tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière, mais tu peux faire que les choses changent maintenant. Tu peux aider toutes ces femmes.



Serena pose son regard sur moi et me sourit tendrement en passant sa main sur ma joue.

  * Tu es tellement naïve parfois June que ça en serait presque attendrissant
  * Je ne suis pas naïve, je suis une profonde optimiste. Et j’aime croire qu’il y encore des personnes prêtes à se battre, des personnes qui n’ont pas complètement vendu leur âme au diable.



Serena passe son pouce sur mes lèvres et un frisson me parcours la colonne vertébrale. Je ne sais pas à quoi elle joue mais son attitude me perturbe.

  * Serena… je murmure en plantant mon regard dans le sien
  * Chut… me répond-elle en approchant son visage lentement



Son baiser n’a rien de tendre. Il est brutal et sauvage. Il ne ressemble en rien au baiser désespéré et passionné de la dernière fois. Je la repousse brusquement lorsque que je sens ses dents se refermer sur ma lèvre et la mordre violement.

  * Qu’est-ce qui te prend ? je demande complètement abasourdie



Elle attrape mon visage à une main et le ramène près du sien.

  * Tu veux savoir ce que veulent dire ces baisers Defred ? Ils veulent dire que tu m’appartiens et que je fais ce que je veux de toi ! Tu es ma servante, et tu vas assouvir chacun de mes désirs ! Ce qui veut dire que t’embrasse quand j’en ai envie, que je peux faire plus même si j’en ai envie, et que tu n’as absolument pas ton mot à dire.



Son regard me glace le sang lorsqu’elle prononce ces paroles. La cruelle Serena est de retour ! C’est pire qu’une girouette cette femme. Alors qu’elle termine sa sentence, sa main disponible s’abat sur mon sein gauche pour le molester sans douceur. C’est le geste de trop. J’aurais pu essayer de comprendre, j’aurais pu rationaliser tout ça, mais ça je ne peux pas. Je me lève dans un geste qui la surprend et lui administre une gifle monumentale. Je vais regretter ce geste plus tard je pense.

  * Tu me dégoûtes Serena ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ton violeur de mari !
  * Tu n’auras bientôt plus à me supporter rassures-toi ! Dès que ce bébé est né, tu fiches le camp de cette maison !



* * *

 

Serena : 

Je ne peux pas laisser June penser qu’elle compte pour moi, c’est impossible. Elle ne doit pas découvrir mes pensées profondes ou les sentiments que je peux ressentir pour elle. Elle doit rester dans l’ignorance, pour sa propre sécurité et celle de notre enfant. Même si cela me tue de la faire autant souffrir, je préfère qu’elle souffre plutôt qu’être morte ! Bien-sûr, elle ne comprend pas ma réaction et son attitude provocatrice a fait son grand retour. J’ai l’impression d’être de nouveau la femme à abattre et cela me touche bien plus que je ne pourrais le penser. La voir me rejeter de cette façon est une torture que je m’inflige au quotidien, et je me dois de ne pas flancher !

L’apogée de son plan diabolique pour me faire mal survient lorsqu’elle fait une fausse alerte pour l’accouchement. Mon bonheur d’être bientôt mère n’arrive pas à combler tout le mal que nous nous faisons mutuellement.

Lorsque Tante Lydia intervient en pensant me rassurer en me disant que bientôt June serait transférée dans une autre famille, je sens mon cœur se dématérialiser dans ma poitrine. C’est comme s’il avait cessé de battre en cet instant. June ne sera bientôt plus là, mais pire que tout, je saurai où elle est et quel homme aura le loisir de se satisfaire avec son corps. C’est insupportable pour moi, je refuse d’imaginer qu’elle soit si près de moi à subir ce genre de chose pendant que je vis ma parfaite petite vie de famille avec cet enfant qu’elle me donne.

  * Transférez-la dans un autre district ! Le plus loin possible !



C’est la seule chose que je peux répondre sur l’instant. Je voudrais pouvoir dire à June que c’est trop dur, que je ne peux pas la savoir à côté de moi, surtout lorsqu’elle m’envoie son regard de feu qui pourrait me tuer sur place si je ne devais pas agir comme si cela ne me touchait pas.

  * Vous avez raison Mme Waterford. C’était très agréable de vous servir. Mais je pense que c’est préférable que l’on ne se revoit jamais.



J’entends de la haine dans la voix de la femme qui est la cause de tous mes tourments et cela finit de briser mon cœur à tout jamais.

Je referme la porte derrière moi, et cours me réfugier dans ma serre pour laisser mon chagrin s’exprimer. Si seulement tu savais June…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'arrête ici ce chapitre car le prochain va être long et difficile... Je préfère rester sur cette note là aujourd'hui ^^


	9. Chapitre 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre contient des scènes qui peuvent choquer. Bonne lecture.

Serena : 

Au moment où je vois Fred me rejoindre dans mon sanctuaire, je sais que cela ne présage rien de bon. Il ne vient dans la serre que lorsqu’il veut obtenir quelque chose de moi. Mais j’étais bien loin d’imaginer ce qui allait suivre. Fred me parle de la nécessité que Defred accouche le plus rapidement possible. Bien que je sois d’accord avec lui, je redoute ce moment autant que je l’attends. Une fois le bébé né, June devra partir, je ne peux plus faire marche arrière maintenant. Je l’écoute d’une oreille lorsqu’il insiste sur le fait de précipiter l’accouchement de la manière la plus naturelle possible.

  * Qu’est-ce que tu insinues Fred ?
  * Tu sais très bien ce que cela veut dire… On n’a pas le choix Serena ! Il faut absolument que ce bébé arrive rapidement.



Si j’avais encore des doutes sur ses intentions, son regard lubrique me confirme que j’ai raison de craindre le pire. J’ai envie de me jeter sur lui et de l’éviscérer sur place pour avoir ne serait-ce que envisager cette possibilité. Je pourrais le tuer de mes propres mains si je ne craignais pas les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir sur June et l’enfant qu’elle porte. Je reste stupéfaite devant lui ne sachant quoi répondre. Si je m’oppose à sa volonté, dieu seul sait ce qui pourrait arriver. Il pourrait devenir suspicieux, savoir pourquoi je tiens absolument à protéger notre servante, et il pourrait nous faire exécuter toutes les deux dans l’heure pour trahison.

  * Ça pourrait être dangereux pour le bébé…
  * Tu sais très bien que c’est faux, ce sont des excuses de femmes qui ne souhaitent pas avoir de relations sexuelles avec leurs maris.
  * Mais on ne sait pas… Et s’il y avait vraiment un risque ? Ça ne vaut pas le coup de mettre la santé de notre enfant en danger Fred !



Je tente le tout pour le tout pour le dissuader sachant pertinemment que rien ne pourrait le faire changer d’avis.

  * Ne sois pas ridicule ! Fais monter Defred dans notre chambre ce soir, fin de la discussion !



Je sens le sol se dérober sous mes pieds lorsqu’il quitte la serre pour rejoindre la maison. Je ne peux pas le laisser faire ça. C’est absolument hors de question. Je ne peux pas faire subir ça à June une nouvelle fois. Je dois la protéger coûte que coûte. Je pourrais m’enfuir avec elle et Fred ne nous retrouverait jamais. Je suis sûre que cet idiot de Nick nous offrirait son aide pour quitter Gilead. Je pourrais recontacter ce gars du gouvernement qui m’a donné sa carte au Canada. Je pourrais en finir avec tout cela une bonne fois pour toute. Mais nous pourrions aussi nous faire prendre et finir sur le mur. C’est un risque que je suis prête à prendre concernant ma propre vie, mais je ne peux pas mettre en danger la vie de June et celle de notre enfant.

Je me sens complètement impuissante devant ce qui me semble inévitable. Si je veux protéger June, je dois laisser faire Fred, mais je ne peux pas m’y résoudre. Il faut que je lui parle. Il faut que je lui explique que je n’ai rien à voir dans tout ça. Il faut qu’elle sache que ce n’est pas mon idée. Je ne pourrai pas supporter qu’elle pense que je suis à l’initiative de ce qui va se dérouler.

Je monte rapidement les marches qui me mènent à la chambre de notre servante et c’est complètement essoufflée que j’ouvre sa porte à sa plus grande surprise.

  * Serena… Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ?



Je peux entendre la panique dans sa voix et je réalise que je ne pourrai pas me plier aux volontés de mon mari. La terreur que je lis sur le visage de la blonde devant moi me confirme que je dois la protéger coûte que coûte.

  * Chuuut… Ecoutes-moi bien et ne poses aucune question d’accord ?



Son hochement de tête me confirme que j’ai toute son attention.

  * Je vais venir te chercher tout à l’heure et nous allons quitter cet endroit sans jamais nous retourner. Nick nous conduira dans une maison isolée qui appartenait à mes parents où nous nous cacherons pendant quelques temps. Personne ne connait ce lieu, pas même Fred. Ensuite je trouverai un moyen pour nous faire sortir du pays en toute discrétion. J’ai encore quelques contacts bien placés qui je pense se feront une joie de prendre leur revanche sur mon mari. Nous serons en sécurité June. Je te le promets. Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?



La panique qui s’est emparée de moi est loin d’inspirer la confiance à la jeune blonde qui semble complètement désorientée par mes propos.

  * Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? C’est le commandant ? Il t’a menacée c’est ça ? Il a découvert que tu m’avais embrassée ? Expliques-toi Serena ! Tu me fais peur là…
  * Pas de question June ! Fais ce que je te dis une fois dans ta vie bon sang !
  * NON ! Je ne partirai pas d’ici tant que tu ne m’auras pas expliqué ce qu’il se passe !
  * Mais pourquoi faut-il que tu sois aussi têtue.
  * C’est comme ça qu’on m’aime. A prendre ou à laisser !



June se rend compte que ses paroles peuvent laisser penser qu’elle aimerait que je lui dise que c’est effectivement pour ces raisons que je l’aime.

  * Enfin… c’est pas ce que je voulais dire… c’est…
  * Tais-toi ! Juste tais-toi et laisse-moi réfléchir !



June se saisit de ma main et je sens toute ma détermination dans ma tentative de la sauver se renforcer. Si je veux qu’elle me fasse confiance, je dois être complètement honnête avec elle, je saisis son visage entre mes mains et ancre mon regard dans le sien.

  * Je t’ai menti June…
  * Tu peux être plus spécifique ? répond-elle ironiquement
  * Tu es incapable de te taire n’est-ce pas ?



Elle sourit à ma remarque comme pour me faire comprendre que nous n’en serions pas là aujourd’hui si elle avait su tenir sa langue par le passé.

  * Quand je t’ai embrassée la première fois, ce n’était pas pour te soumettre à mes volontés. Je n’ai jamais voulu ça. Enfin si quand tu as débarqué dans cette maison, mais cela fait bien longtemps que ce n’est plus le cas. Je t’ai embrassée parce que je ressens quelque chose que je ne peux pas expliquer pour toi. Parce que quand je pense à toi, c’est ça que je veux.
  * Qu’est-ce que tu essaies de me dire ?
  * J’en sais rien June ! J’en sais absolument rien ! Je veux être près de toi et notre enfant. Je veux te voir sourire, t’entendre rire, je veux te savoir en sécurité loin de toute cette folie. Je veux que toi aussi tu aies envie de m’embrasser j’imagine… Je veux que tu aies envie de découvrir qui je suis réellement.
  * Serena… Je… Moi aussi j’ai envie de passer du temps avec toi et de découvrir cette femme que tu as enfouie au plus profond de toi, mais je ne crois pas avoir les mêmes envies que toi. Je veux dire… Je suis flattée, vraiment… Mais je ne suis pas gay…
  * Moi non plus !
  * Ben écoutes… ce que tu es en train de dire le laisse penser un peu quand même non ?
  * Tu crois vraiment que c’est le moment de jouer sur les mots ? Je tiens à toi. Je n’ai pas envie d’une autre femme, c’est juste toi. Et puis peu importe, on n’a pas le temps de discuter de ça maintenant, on pourra en parler autant que tu veux dès que nous serons en sécurité !
  * Sois raisonnable Serena. On ne peut pas s’enfuir juste parce que tu ressens quelque chose que tu n’arrives pas à comprendre ou expliquer. Je ne peux pas voyager pour le moment, ça serait trop dangereux pour le bébé.
  * Toi, sois raisonnable ! Tu ne comprends pas !



Je lève les bras au ciel de désespoir et je sens des larmes couler le long de mes joues. Ce n’est pas le moment de craquer, il faut absolument que je sois forte et que j’arrive à convaincre cette idiote de me faire confiance et de partir avec moi ce soir.

  *  Je t’en prie… fais-moi confiance. On ne peut pas rester ici, tu n’es pas en sécurité ici. S’il te plaît, fais-le pour notre enfant si tu ne le fais pas pour moi. Je t’en prie…



J’entends des bruits de pas dans le couloir et je comprends qu’il est trop tard pour pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Je n’ai pas réussi à la sauver. Je me rapproche d’elle et entoure mes bras autour d’elle dans une étreinte pleine de tendresse malgré les sanglots qui me traversent.

  * Je suis désolée June… Je suis tellement désolée… pardonnes-moi…



Elle relève la tête vers moi et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes  pour m’accorder son pardon de la plus belle des façons. Je lui rends son baiser dans un dernier espoir de lui faire comprendre à quel point elle compte pour moi.

  * Je t’aime… je murmure entre ses lèvres alors que des coups sont frappés à la porte… Je vais t’offrir ta liberté ce soir June… Promets-moi de prendre soin de notre enfant…



Elle me regarde confuse alors que Rita ouvre doucement la porte sans que je ne me résigne à me défaire de notre étreinte.

  * Le commandant Waterford te fait demander Defred. Il m’a demandé de préparer la chambre… déclare notre cuisinière en baissant les yeux de honte.



Je vois la blonde commencer à paniquer à la réalisation de ce qui l’attend. Je prends ses mains dans les mienne sans me préoccuper de Rita qui nous observe et tente de rassurer la femme tremblante qui se tient devant moi.

  * Je ne le laisserai pas faire… Je te promets…
  * Comment ?
  * Je vais buter ce fils de pute avant qu’il ne puisse poser son regard sur toi ! Il est hors de question qu’il te touche !
  * Mme Waterford… souhaitez-vous que je quitte la pièce ? intervient Rita gênée.
  * Ce n’est pas nécessaire. Vous n’aurez pas d’ennuis ne vous inquiétez pas. Emmenez June auprès de Nick, demandez-lui de la conduire dans la maison de campagne où nous sommes allés plusieurs fois. J’ai des comptes à régler avec mon mari !



Alors que je dépose un baiser sur le front de celle qui m’a fait redevenir la femme passionnée et engagée que j’étais autrefois, je suis résignée à commettre l’irréparable et à en subir les conséquences. Je me dégage de l’étreinte de la blonde et lui sourit une dernière fois pour qu’elle garde cette image de moi en mémoire. Je commence à m’éloigner d’elle mais suis retenue par sa main qui s’agrippe fermement à mon bras.

  * Non… murmure-t-elle à mon intention….Cet enfant a besoin de toi. Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça.
  * C’est la seule solution June…
  * Non ce n’est pas la seule. Je peux supporter une fois de plus. Je peux le faire pour que nous soyons toutes les deux en sécurité au moins ce soir. Ensuite nous verrons.
  * Hors de question !
  * Serena… je peux le faire…



La détermination que je lis sur son visage me fait réaliser que je n’ai aucune chance de la faire changer d’avis. Je caresse sa joue tendrement et nous n’avons pas besoin de mots pour savoir que nous sommes sur la même longueur d’onde.

 

* * *

 

 June : 

Je lance un dernier regard à Serena qui pose ses mains sur les miennes avec toute la douceur dont elle peut faire preuve dans un moment tel que celui-ci. Le commandant Waterford s’approche lentement du lit et commence à réciter toutes ces foutaises que Gilead a instituées pour légitimer l’atrocité de leurs actions. Je commence à me débattre par réflexe et pour éviter d’attirer les soupçons mais mon corps est déjà résigné à être piétiné une nouvelle fois par cet homme qui se sent investi d’une mission divine.

Je sais que Serena ne peut pas me regarder, elle est obligée de garder ses yeux sur son mari qui s’empare de mon corps sans ménagement. Alors que je le sens entrer en moi, j’abandonne toute résistance et me réfugie dans un monde où tout ceci n’existe pas. Je sens de loin les pouces de Serena caresser mes poignets, et bien que cela ne rende pas les choses plus supportables, cela me permet de rester dans ce coin de paradis que je me suis créé pour échapper à cette mascarade ridicule. Je me répète en boucle ce que je me dis depuis la première fois. C’est un travail, il faut que je me détache de tout ça, c’est aussi anodin qu’une abeille qui butine une fleur, ce n’est pas moi, ce n’est pas mon corps, et cette fois-ci je le fais pour que nous soyons en sécurité.

J’aperçois Serena détourner le regard de son mari, s’en est trop pour elle, elle ne peut pas supporter de le regarder me chevaucher de cette façon. Alors que je pense que rien ne pourrait être pire, je sens une de ses larmes tomber sur mon visage.

Pas maintenant Serena, ne craques pas maintenant. J’arrive à supporter tout ça pour nous alors s’il te plaît ne craques pas. Pour éviter que son mari ne remarque son trouble, elle quitte la chambre dès qu’il atteint l’orgasme en me laissant seule, complètement vide, sur ce lit que je hais tant.

Je lui en veux tellement de m’abandonner à mon propre sort sans venir voir comment je vais. Je lui en veux tellement que je pourrais lui arracher les yeux si jamais elle osait poser un regard sur moi. Comment peut-elle prétendre m’aimer et me laisser là, comme morte, avec tout ce sperme qui dégouline entre mes jambes et personne pour me faire revenir à la réalité. Tu devrais être là Serena, tu devrais être là et me dire que tout ira bien maintenant, que je n’ai pas fait ce sacrifice pour rien. Tu devrais être là, mais comme la lâche que tu es, tu t’es enfuie en me laissant encore une fois gérer toute seule l’épave qu’est devenu mon corps sous les assauts de ton mari. 

Je ferme les yeux quelques instants et j’entends des sanglots provenir de la salle de bain adjacente suivis de ce qu’il me semble être des vomissements. Le commandant Waterford entre sans ménagements dans la pièce et attrape violemment sa femme par le bras pour la ramener au centre de la chambre.

  * Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ? Ça te dégoûte c’est ça ? Tu n’avais pourtant rien contre les fois précédentes !
  * Lâche-moi Fred, tu me fais mal.
  * Je ne t’ai pas donné la permission de parler ! Tu crois que je n’ai pas repéré votre petit manège ? Tu crois que je n’ai pas vu comment tu la regardais pendant que j’étais en elle ? Tu aurais aimé être à ma place n’est-ce pas ? Tu aurais aimé sentir cette puissance que je ressens quand je jouis en elle !
  * TAIS-TOI ! TAIS-TOI ! hurle Serena en se couvrant les oreilles pour ne plus rien entendre.



Le commandant Waterford assène une gifle renversante à Serena qui lui fait perdre l’équilibre et la fait atterrir près de moi.

  * C’est toi qui devrais te taire ! Dès que cet enfant sera né, cette catin sera envoyée dans les colonies où elle mourra sans que personne ne s’en aperçoive, et toi… tu ne verras jamais cet enfant ! Tu vivras dans la même maison, tu l’entendras pleurer, jouer, grandir, mais tu ne le verras jamais. La mort serait bien trop douce pour toi traitresse ! Alors à partir de maintenant, je vous conseille à toutes les deux de vous tenir à carreau et de faire exactement ce que je vous ordonne de faire.



Serena tente de se relever pour se jeter sur lui, mais dans un dernier soupçon de lucidité, je la retiens pour éviter qu’elle ne commette l’irréparable.

  * Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ? hurle le commandant Waterford à notre intention.
  * Oui… nous répondons en chœur en unissant nos mains.



Il quitte la chambre en nous laissant livrées à notre propre sort, je sens Serena se rapprocher de moi mais je ne suis pas prête à affronter ses excuses et ses apitoiements. Il y a toujours une part de moi qui lui en veut pour tout ce qui m’est arrivé dans cette maison depuis mon arrivée.

  * Pas maintenant Serena…
  * Je suis désolée…
  * Je sais… mais j’ai dit pas maintenant d’accord ?



Elle acquiesce d’un signe de tête et je me lève pour regagner la minuscule pièce qui me sert de chambre. Le seul endroit où j’arrive encore à me sentir en sécurité dans cette maison.


	10. Chapitre 10

Serena

Cela fait trois jours que June n'est pas sortie de sa chambre. Trois jours que Rita lui apporte ses repas et surtout, trois jours qu'elle refuse de me voir. Comment la blâmer après ce que je viens de lui faire subir. Je n'aurais pas dû l'écouter, je savais qu'il ne fallait pas que je laisse faire Fred, j'aurais dû l'en empêcher. Elle est tellement forte que je l'ai crue quand elle m'a dit qu'elle pouvait le faire, qu'elle en était capable. Comment ai-je pu être aussi naïve, aucune femme n'est capable de subir cela sans être affectée.

Il faut absolument que je trouve un moyen pour qu'elle accepte de me voir et de me parler, je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça. Je monte les marches qui mènent à sa chambre lentement, prends une grande inspiration et frappe délicatement à sa porte.

\- Va-t'en Serena !

\- Comment tu sais que c'est moi ?

Elle ne répond pas et je l'entends pleurer derrière la porte. S'en est trop, je ne supporte plus de ne pas pouvoir être près d'elle et de ne pas pouvoir la soutenir.

\- Je vais entrer June…

Elle se recroqueville sur son lit et j'ai l'impression de voir un animal blessé qui est effrayé par tout ce qui l'entoure. Mon cœur se serre à cette vue et je me précipite vers elle pour la prendre dans mes bras. Elle ne résiste que peu de temps et vient poser sa tête sur mes genoux.

\- Je suis tellement désolée… il paiera pour ça, je te promets.

Son silence me laisse perplexe et j'ignore quel comportement adopter pour qu'elle réalise à quel point je suis sincère. Je sais qu'elle ne pourra jamais me pardonner, et je ne m'y attends pas, je ne mérite pas son pardon. Je caresse doucement sa joue et je la sens se détendre petit à petit pour finalement s'assoupir. Elle n'a jamais été aussi belle qu'en ce moment, endormie sur mes genoux, et je dois me faire violence pour ne pas venir poser mes lèvres sur son front. J'évite de bouger pour ne pas la réveiller même quand une crampe dans mon mollet fait son apparition. Je veux la garder le plus longtemps possible contre moi.

Elle se réveille presque deux heures plus tard et se blottit encore un peu plus contre moi, faisant battre mon cœur encore plus vite.

\- Hey… je murmure en caressant ses cheveux désordonnés.

\- Hey… me répond-elle simplement en levant les yeux vers moi.

\- Fred va bientôt rentrer, il vaudrait mieux qu'il me trouve dans la maison, je devrais redescendre.

\- D'accord…

Elle caresse mon poignet de son pouce et se relève doucement pour me laisser partir. Son regard s'arrête sur une ecchymose qu'elle remarque un peu plus haut sur mon avant-bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? me demande-t 'elle précipitamment.

\- C'est rien… j'ai percuté une porte, rien de grave.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait Serena ?

Je ferme les yeux pour éviter le regard troublant de June et essaie de trouver une histoire plausible qui m'éviterait de lui révéler la vérité. Elle n'a pas besoin de savoir, elle ne doit pas savoir. Ce que Fred m'a fait subir n'est rien en comparaison de ce qu'elle a dû endurer, ce n'est qu'une maigre compensation pour ma trahison.

\- Rien June… Je t'assure.

\- Ne me mens pas ! Comment peux-tu faire ça ! Tu me dis que tu as des sentiments pour moi et à la première occasion tu me mens ! Comment veux-tu que je te croie ? Comment veux-tu que je te fasse confiance ?

\- June…

Elle n'a pas tort. Je n'ai tellement plus l'habitude d'être honnête et d'être réellement moi que je ne sais plus comment me comporter normalement. Mais comment lui raconter que j'ai laissé mon mari m'attacher sur notre lit, que je l'ai laissé me fouetter pour expier mes pêchés, que je l'ai laissé me déshonorer pour satisfaire son ego de mâle trompé et trahi. Comment lui dire tout cela sans qu'elle ne me juge d'être aussi faible. La vérité, c'est que je préfère mille fois qu'il s'en prenne à moi plutôt qu'à elle. Je peux tout endurer tant que je sais que June est épargnée par les violences de mon mari.

Je n'arrive pas à lui dire, les mots ne sortent pas, je déboutonne ma robe et commence à me dévêtir pour lui montrer les stigmates de la punition infligée par Fred.

Ses magnifiques yeux se remplissent de larmes et ses mains se posent délicatement sur mon corps meurtri. Elle caresse du bout des doigts chaque cicatrice, chaque blessure, et je sens mon ventre s'embraser et brûler de désir pour la blonde qui n'a pas conscience de ce que ces mains sur moi peuvent provoquer. J'attrape ses poignets pour me soustraire à cette douce torture et tente de me dégager du lit doucement.

\- June arrête…

\- Pardon… je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te contrarier

\- Me contrarier ?

Je laisse éclater un rire franc qui surprend la blonde.

\- Tu es belle quand tu ris… se contente de dire June en me souriant

* * *

June

C'est vrai qu'elle est belle. Je l'ai remarqué le premier jour où je l'ai vue, mais sa beauté était jusqu'à présent gâchée par cet air dur et impassible qu'elle se donnait. Mais entendre son rire cristallin ravive cette beauté naturelle qui se dégage d'elle. A ce moment précis, je comprends tout ce que Moira pouvait me dire sur la beauté des femmes et sur l'attraction qu'elle pouvait avoir pour elles, car si je suis complètement honnête avec moi-même, en cet instant, je meurs d'envie de poser mes lèvres sur celles de Serena, et pas uniquement ses lèvres.

J'attrape sa main et l'attire doucement contre moi. Son regard mélangé de désir et d'incompréhension se pose sur moi et me donne le courage de continuer. Je me saisis de sa nuque et approche son visage du mien lentement jusqu'à sentir la douceur de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Rapidement mes mains trouvent le chemin de son corps que je parcours comme si je le connaissais déjà et les gémissements de Serena m'encouragent dans ma découverte de l'offrande qu'elle me fait.

Sa poitrine généreuse se dresse lorsque mes doigts l'effleure et son souffle devient de plus en plus éradique.

\- June stop… arrête… on ne peut pas ! Il ne faut pas !

\- Pourquoi… je croyais que tu en avais envie…

\- Bien-sûr que j'en ai envie, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point, mais il ne faut pas.

\- Laisse-toi aller Serena…

\- La dernière fois que je me suis laissée allée, Fred t'a violée et m'a battue ! Alors non, je ne peux pas me laisser aller ! C'est hors de question.

Ses mains entourent mon visage pendant qu'elle pose délicatement son front contre le mien dans une communion parfaite.

\- Je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu'il te fasse encore du mal, je n'y survivrai pas.

\- Il ne nous dénoncera pas, il a bien trop peur de ce que les gens pourraient dire. Il est bien trop fier pour dire que sa femme et sa servante ont eu une liaison. Tu n'as rien à craindre Serena.

\- Ce n'est pas de ça dont j'ai peur. Il pourrait te tuer June, il en est capable.

\- Pas si je le tue en premier !

Serena se recule violemment et commence à s'agiter dans tous les sens en remettant ses vêtements. Elle est en colère et j'ignore si sa colère est dirigée contre moi, contre son mari ou contre elle-même.

\- Tu es complètement folle ! Arrête de dire ce genre de choses ! Tu ne te rends pas compte des conséquences. Je ferai quoi moi après ? Est-ce que tu imagines une seule seconde ce que serait ma vie si tu tuais Fred ? Tu serais arrêtée et exécutée ! Voilà ce qui se passerait ! Tu ne comprends pas que je t'aime ? Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça ! Tu ne peux pas mourir June ! Je te l'interdis !

\- Ça fait deux fois que tu me dis que tu m'aimes Serena… mais je crois que ce que tu aimes en fait c'est l'idée de m'avoir pour toi toute seule. Et non moi. Tu aimes l'idée de moi, ça donne un sens à ta vie merdique de te dire que tu pourrais faire quelque chose de bien pour une fois, mais c'est pas moi que tu aimes !

\- Alors c'était quoi tout ça ? Tu étais prête à coucher avec moi pour quelle raison ? Tu as pitié de moi c'est ça ? Tu t'es dit que c'était un lot de consolation ? C'était quoi June ?

\- Honnêtement ? Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais sois sûre que cela ne se reproduira jamais !

Serena quitte ma chambre comme une furie en claquant la porte derrière elle. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vue aussi en colère contre moi et je dois reconnaître que je ne suis pas très fière de mon comportement. Je regrette immédiatement mes paroles et tente de la rattraper dans le couloir mais elle est déjà loin.

Rita m'apporte mon repas ce soir-là et je peux voir dans son regard que quelque chose la contrarie.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais elle est pire que d'habitude…

\- Je suis désolée si elle s'en est prise à toi.

\- Ne t'inquiète pour ça, j'ai l'habitude.

Je sens bien qu'elle veut me dire autre chose mais qu'elle n'ose pas. Elle doit probablement avoir une opinion sur ce qu'il se passe entre Serena et moi, quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs, car on ne peut pas vraiment dire que je sache moi-même ce qu'il se passe.

\- Tu peux me parler tu sais, je ne vais pas me vexer…

\- Tu joues avec le feu. C'est dangereux.

\- Je sais…

\- Alors pourquoi ? Tu veux te venger d'elle c'est ça ?

Si seulement j'avais la réponse à cette question… Je ne sais pas pourquoi Rita, je n'en ai aucune idée. Est-ce que tu peux lui faire passer un message ?

\- Ne me mêle pas à ça s'il te plaît…

\- Juste un message… dis-lui que je suis désolée et que je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire mais je ne te promets rien.

Je suppose que Rita a réussi à parler à Serena. Elle entre le lendemain matin dans ma chambre, incapable de me regarder dans les yeux. Elle s'assoit sur le rebord du lit comme elle l'a si souvent fait et joue avec ses mains nerveusement.

\- J'ai une surprise pour toi… je pense que ça va te plaire… Je ne peux pas faire plus pour te convaincre que je suis sincère quand je te dis que je t'aime.

Nous prenons place dans la voiture, et Serena pose sa main sur la mienne en s'adressant à Nick.

Nous devons être de retour dans trois heures, avant que Fred ne remarque notre absence.

Nick hoche la tête et me lance un regard d'incompréhension. Je suis dans le même état d'esprit que lui, j'ignore complètement ce que Serena a prévu. Je regarde le paysage enneigé défilé sans avoir aucune idée de la destination. Serena et moi restons silencieuses, sa main toujours posée sur la mienne. Nick me dévisage du regard dans le rétroviseur intérieur, essayant de trouver un indice sur mon état d'esprit. Nous nous arrêtons devant une grande maison qui semble déserte si on fait exception de la voiture qui est déjà stationnée dans l'allée.

Serena sort la première du véhicule et vient se placer à mes côtés pour pénétrer dans l'immense demeure, laissant sa main reposer sur mon dos. Nick semble inquiet, de toute évidence, il n'a aucune idée de où nous sommes et pourquoi.

Les draps sur les meubles me confirment que la maison est inhabitée et cela renforce ma crainte. Et si Serena m'avait emmenée ici pour se débarrasser de moi ? Un homme se dirige vers nous et nous demande de le suivre.

\- Vous avez dix minutes.

J'entre dans la pièce désignée par l'homme en question et mon cœur s'arrête de battre. Une Martha est assise par terre en train de jouer avec une enfant. Avec mon enfant, Hannah.

Serena s'approche de moi et me murmure à l'oreille :

\- Va… elle t'attend.


	11. Chapitre 11

Serena : 

Voir June aussi anéantie au départ de Hannah me fait davantage culpabiliser. J’avais déjà pris conscience des horreurs dont j’avais été l’instigatrice, mais le voir de mes propres yeux était insupportable.

Je donnerais ma vie pour effacer la douleur que j’ai pu causer. Et pas uniquement à la jeune blonde qui a dérobé mon cœur. Si je pouvais revenir en arrière d’un coup de baguette magique, je n’hésiterais pas une seule seconde. Je suis tellement tétanisée par cette réalisation que je n’arrive même pas à m’approcher de June pour la prendre dans mes bras. J’aimerais le faire, sincèrement, mais je reste complètement paralysée derrière elle pendant qu’elle pleure à genoux dans la neige son enfant qui lui est arraché de nouveau. Nick l’aide à se relever et elle se retourne pour se précipiter dans mes bras.

  * Merci Serena… merci



De quoi peut-elle bien me remercier. Je la fais souffrir une nouvelle fois. Il aurait peut-être mieux valu ne pas arranger cette rencontre, il aurait été préférable qu’elle ne revoie jamais Hannah, peut-être qu’elle ne serait pas en sanglots dans mes bras en ce moment même si je m’en étais abstenue.

  * Je suis un monstre…



Le regard confus de June me confirme que j’ai verbalisé à haute voix cette pensée. C’est la vérité, je suis un monstre. Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveuglée, aussi égoïste pour ne pas me rendre compte de toutes les horreurs subies par la majorité des femmes de Gilead ? Comment en suis-je arrivée là ? Comment mon désir de rendre le monde meilleur a-t-il pu prendre ce chemin aussi cruel ?

Je me dégage de l’étreinte de la blonde qui ne comprend pas ce qu’il se passe et m’enfuie en courant dans les bois adjacents. J’ai besoin d’air, besoin d’espace, besoin de solitude. Je ne peux pas affronter la douleur de June, je n’y arrive pas, je ne suis pas assez forte pour ça. Je pensais que mon amour pour elle pouvait me faire tout accepter, mais la vérité c’est que cet amour me rend vulnérable et me renvoie en pleine figure la femme monstrueuse que je suis devenue.

Tu ne mérites pas ça June, l’amour que je te porte est presque un affront que je te fais. Etre aimée par moi n’est vraiment pas une bonne chose, tu mérites tellement mieux.

 

* * *

 

 June : 

Je n’ai même pas le temps de réagir que Serena est déjà loin. Que peut-il bien se passer dans la tête de cette femme ? Elle est tellement imprévisible qu’elle me donne l’impression d’avoir plusieurs personnalités parfois. Elle m’offre le plus beau des cadeaux et s’enfuit comme si soudainement j’étais devenue contagieuse, me laissant plantée là au milieu de nulle part avec Nick qui semble lui aussi tout aussi confus que moi.

Des bruits de moteur au loin nous ramènent à la réalité. Nick me conduit dans la maison pour me mettre en sécurité alors qu’une voiture se gare dans l’allée.

  * Serena… Il faut que tu trouves Serena !
  * Il est trop tard pour ça, où qu’elle soit partie, je ne pourrai pas la retrouver.
  * Je t’en prie Nick ! Tu sais ce qu’il lui arrivera si tu ne la retrouves pas ! Fred va découvrir ce qu’elle a fait aujourd’hui et il va la punir pour ça. Tu dois la retrouver !
  * NON ! Je dois te garder en sécurité, c’est ma priorité !
  * Ecoute-moi… Je pourrai toujours mentir au commandant Waterford, lui dire que j’ai tenté de m’enfuir à nouveau, mais Serena n’a aucune excuse, il va la tuer Nick !



Mes mains sur le visage de Nick l’obligent à affronter mon regard et ma détermination. Je sens à quel point il est partagé entre l’envie de me garder en sécurité et la volonté de m’accorder ce que je lui demande.

  * Ils ne me feront rien, je suis enceinte… Tu sais à quel point une femme enceinte est sacrée !



Il hoche de la tête et m’embrasse tendrement sur le front avant de se diriger vers la porte.

  * Reste à l’intérieur… Je vais faire de mon mieux !



A peine à l’extérieur, il se fait attraper par deux hommes qui lui assènent un violent coup sur la tête pour l’assommer. La voiture démarre et je réalise que je suis seule dans cette maison avec aucun moyen de rentrer à la maison. Je me précipite dehors en direction de la forêt en appelant Serena de toutes mes forces.

Je crois l’avoir enfin retrouvée lorsque j’entends du bruit provenir de ma droite mais découvre stupéfaite un loup noir qui me fixe comme si j’étais son prochain repas. Je n’ai pas d’autres solutions que de retourner dans la maison et d’essayer de trouver un moyen de partir de cet endroit plus que lugubre.

Après une fouille minutieuse des placards, je range quelques affaires dans un sac et commence à rêver à l’éventualité d’une nouvelle vie. Je suis seule ici, je peux m’enfuir. Je peux donner à mon enfant la liberté que je ne peux pas offrir à Hannah. Il est hors de question que je retourne dans cette maison. Sans Serena, je n’ai aucune chance d’y survivre.

J’ai dû m’assoupir pendant quelques heures, car lorsque je me réveille, j’entends le bruit d’un véhicule qui se gare dans l’allée.  Lorsque je vois Serena et son mari descendre de la voiture, mon cœur rate un battement. Elle est là, elle est revenue me chercher. Elle est en vie !

  * Defred !
  * Defred !



Leurs deux voix résonnent dans l’énorme maison vide et mon instinct premier est d’aller me jeter dans les bras de Serena. Je ne peux pas me le permettre. Je ne peux pas compromettre le plan que j’ai mis en place pour échapper à Gilead, je ne peux pas retourner dans cette maison.

La rage et le désespoir dans la voix de Serena lorsqu’elle crie mon nom me bouleverse. Je sais exactement ce qu’elle ressent en ce moment précis.

De l’endroit où je me situe, je peux les voir et entendre leur conversation sans me faire repérer. Lorsque Serena redescend l’escalier avec ma robe rouge dans la main, son mari se rue sur elle pour la gifler violemment.

  * A quoi est-ce-que tu pensais ! C’est de ta faute si elle s’enfuit !
  * J’essayais de réparer tes erreurs ! Tu la violer hier !
  * Et toi tu l’envoies ici pour voir sa fille ! Que croyait-tu qu’il allait se passer ?
  * Je ne l’ai pas envoyée, je suis venue avec elle ! Je suis juste partie avant !
  * Je vois… Et tu es triste parce qu’elle n’est pas revenue vers toi c’est ça ? Tu pensais peut-être qu’elle n’allait pas te quitter, qu’elle n’essaierait pas une nouvelle fois de s’enfuir en te laissant derrière ! Tu es pathétique Serena !  Tu ne vois donc pas que les sentiments que tu as pour elle ne sont pas partagés ? Elle ne t’aime pas, je pense même qu’elle te déteste en réalité ! Tu dois probablement la dégoûter. C’est pour ça qu’elle s’est enfuie !



Les mots de Fred me frappent en pleine poitrine. Comment oses-t ’il dire ce genre de choses ? Je ne déteste pas Serena, plus maintenant en tout cas, et même si je suis loin de partager ses sentiments, ce n’est pas elle que je veux fuir.

  * Il faut la retrouver Fred ! Elle est peut-être en danger.
  * C’est le cadet de mes soucis !
  * J’ai tout abandonné pour toi… et pour la cause… et je ne voulais qu’une seule chose en échange, je voulais un enfant. Et c’est elle qui m’offre ce merveilleux cadeau.
  * C’est de ta faute ! A cause de ta dégoutante attirance pour elle et ton obsession à te faire aimer d’elle, tu as réussi à la faire fuir et tu n’auras jamais cet enfant !



Je vois Fred plaquer Serena contre le mur et commencer à l’étrangler. Mon sang ne fait qu’un tour, j’arrive à charger sans bruit la carabine près de moi et ouvre tout doucement la fenêtre pour pointer l’arme dans la direction de l’homme que je hais tant. L’heure de ma vengeance est enfin arrivée. Je savais que le moment viendrait où cet enfoiré paierait pour tout ce qu’il m’a fait subir et ce qu’il a fait subir à Serena. Je n’ai plus qu’à appuyer sur la détente et l’ordre des choses sera rétabli.

  * Tu m’as tout pris. Je n’ai plus rien ! Je n’ai rien du tout ! Je ne serrerai jamais mon enfant dans mes bras, je n’ai plus June, je n’ai plus rien !



La détresse de Serena me serre tellement le cœur que je n’arrive pas à tirer. Je réalise qu’elle ne m’a pas menti, elle tient vraiment à moi. Elle lève la tête et son regard croise le mien. Elle sait ce que je m’apprête à faire.

  * Je veux que tu meures ! hurle-t-elle au visage de son mari en hochant la tête dans ma direction pour me donner sa bénédiction.



Je pose mon doigt sur la gâchette, ferme un œil pour ajuster mon tir, et lance un dernier regard à Serena. Elle semble apaiser, prête à affronter ce qui va se produire. Elle est prête à mourir pour que je puisse m’enfuir et vivre avec son enfant, notre enfant. Je baisse légèrement mon arme et je sens une larme rouler sur ma joue, je ne peux pas tirer. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de la tuer elle aussi. Une partie de moi n’y survivrait pas. Je secoue la tête de gauche à droite et pose doucement le fusil à côté de moi, ma revanche n’est pas prévue pour aujourd’hui finalement.

 

* * *

Serena : 

Pourquoi est-ce qu’elle ne tire pas. Pourquoi elle hésite autant à mettre enfin un terme à son cauchemar. Sans Fred et sans moi, elle a une chance de s’enfuir et de retrouver son mari au Canada. Tire June ! Mais bon sang tire ! Si j’étais à ta place, je n’hésiterai pas une seule seconde !

Je la vois baisser son arme et se résigner à se rendre. Elle ne peut pas faire ça, il ne faut pas que Fred sache qu’elle est ici. Je dois absolument le faire sortir de la maison le plus rapidement possible. Je dois la protéger de lui à n’importe quel prix. Alors que j’arrive à me dégager de l’emprise de mon mari, j’entends la voix brisée de June retentir.

  * Je suis là… et je crois que je viens de perdre les eaux



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai décidé de ne pas faire accoucher June toute seule pour le bien de l'histoire. Ca sera au prochain chapitre. ^^


End file.
